The Lost Ranger!
by zcritic88
Summary: It was a busy day on Alola until a mysterious woman found herself on it's shores. With only a capture stylus, her name and an Emolga by her side, she has quite a mission ahead of her.
1. Falling into Danger!

**This is another continuation of the Fanfic Series Burning Stars. You only have to read Seafaring Travels to understand the things left off. Enjoy!**

Flash! Flash! Thud!

A vision came clear as an athletic, teenage woman with a brown bun hair, blue eyes, a red vest and a strange device with a top on her right wrist woke up to find herself and a Emolga washed up on a beach. In view was a beaten up shack, a bridge walkway leading to a house and a house at the outskirts of a city.

She picked the Emolga up and looked around with the pokemon in her arms. " _Where...am I?_ " She pressed her fist on her noggin and remembered one thing about herself. " _My name... Ma...Madison._ " The Emolga woke up dazed and in a panic, Madison petted her back and whispered. "Shh... your lost as well?"

The Emolga chattered with no memories. "Molga!"

Madison noticed the city with resolve. "We should talk to someone... find out what is going on."

Madison and Emolga traveled to the grand city by a beach side, she read the big sign that says. _"Hau'oli-"_

At a central neighborhood of the city, Madison saw a collection of building's, including one decorated with imagery of camera's and pictures. She notice a youngster complaining to a tan child with green hair, a black shirt and orange pants; in addition to a pink hair man in a brown shirt that was giving the same frown as the others. "It is that time, Gumshoos and Raticate are each other again and are at a full war. Until I can get them to calm down you are going to have to wait for your trial," The tan child was trying to bite into a strange bread when he sympathized with the youngster. "That isn't fair. I heard Akala and Ula'ula have a similar problem with some of the Totem Pokemon protesting. I'm at a lost of what to do Ilima,"

Ilima agreed and closed his eyes before giving a charming smile. "Hau, you could go challenge them again, but they will just be in a worse mood later. Have you tried talking to the Tapu?"

Hau nodded. "I did, but Tapu Koko said this will resolve itself-" Hau flinched and saw the strange device on Madison's wrist. "What is that?"

Madison was startled by the strangers and was gave an urgent, duty bound frown as she saw some buttons. "I wish I know myself!"

Pressing a button, she was given a small description of words. "Pokemon Ranger?! Capture Stylus?!"

Madison's kept reading and asked the older duo. "... What is it about these Totem Pokemon I need to know?"

Ilima saw someone that can help and spoke of what he knew. "Totem pokemon are a variant of pokemon that are larger than pokemon of their species, give off a totem aura, much more intelligent and can call on other pokemon. I am a Trial Captain that trains two of them for upcoming trial goers like this youngster over here,"

The youngster frowned sharply. "Gumshoe's and Raticate are fighting each other and there is little we can do to stop the fighting now. Could you please help?"

Madison read her instructions on the Capture Stylus and spoke out loud. "If I can use this to gain some control over the two, we might be able to talk some sense into them... what do you all think?"

Ilima saw the Emolga sparkling determined and directed his smile at her. "Since trainers are forbidden to use pokeballs on them, that might work. We should meet at Route 3, Hau you should go to ask any official's what we should do and see if they can't help us,"

Hau gave a serious frown and used a strange device to call a Charizard to fly him toward a distant island. Madison and Emolga stared onward before smiling to Ilima. "It's a walk away and we need a little time to prepare ourselves. Once we handle this Totem problem, I may want to investigate the island... you mind?"

Ilima didn't. "Talk to me at the entrance to Verdant cave when you are ready," Madison stood firm and give a bold inspiration. "You can count on us! Come on Emolga, lets search around the town!"

Both ranger and pokemon took a moment to observe the tall grass around town; wandering they saw what looked like a strange pink humanoid mimicking folding his arms and giving a violent grin. "Mime!"

Madison is checking her capture stylus and aimed, the Mime Jr. noticed the ranger and mimicked the aim. "Ca...Capture on!" The device shot a top like projectileat the Mime Jr. Madison began to aim with her hand and slowly spun it around the Mime Jr. in a circle that quickly closed in. The Mime Jr. glowed and cheered as Madison saluted. "Your reporting for a big mission in Verdant Cave! Do you accept?"

The Mime Jr. saluted back and cheered. "Mime, mime!"

Emolga saluted to the Mime Jr. and let him follow them to the route north, the Emolga sensed another pokemon that was hiding beneath at tree. He was noticed by a youngster and dashed away to the rangers feet as the youngster asked. "Hey miss, you mind helping me get this guys Meowth back?"

The Meowth hissed a no, the youngster frowned in response. "... He seems weird,"

Madison stared down at the Meowth. "Your a lost pokemon that is running away from his trainer? You mind taking some of that energy out somewhere?" The Meowth meowed a question. "Meow?"

The Emolga and Mime Jr. answered, Meowth agreed to go with Madison as he noticed an elderly man searching. Madison journeyed with a group of three pokemon in a determined to find Ilima and a trial guide having an injured Rattata and a Yungoos.

"I found some assistants ready to help with this mission! What is the report?"

Ilima gave a Rattata a super potion and was concerned for what is in the cave. "Not good, the Rattata are active during the night and Yungoos are active during the day. Which ever Totem pokemon is active is normally what the trial goers fight. But now they are in an argument and both sides are trying to have control of the cavern. Madison... we need to make our way to the deepest part of the cave and talk some sense into them,"

Ilima sent out a Gumshoos of his own as Madison thought of her own. "I'll bring a few of these pokemon into some sense... just lead the way,"

In Verdant Cavern, Madison and Emolga saw the wide spread carnage unfold; Rattata's and Yungoos's were biting each other into small furry balls as Gumshoos and Raticates were barking orders. Ilima shouted. "Gumshoos, double edge the Raticate now!"

The larger Gumshoos charged at the Raticate for a k.o as Madison prepared her capture stylus. The wild Gumshoos took notice, he tried to bite at the stylus and was embraced by the beam. When the glow stopped, he calmed to wanting to help the ranger. "Gum?!"

Madison ordered. "Call off the Yungoos, this isn't worth fighting over!"

The Gumshoos grunted and barked at the Yungoos's they barked back as the Ratatta were intimidated by Ilima. "Shoos!" The Yungoos scurried to the rest of the cave in being told not to fight anymore, the few that were about to bite into the Ratatta's began to back away. Madison journeyed higher to see a Raticate about to knock a Yungoos into the water bellow. Ilima kept calm and sent out a Cinccino. "Go help Yungoos!"

The Cinccino rushed to catch the falling Yungoos, leaving Madison to confront the angry Raticate. "Capture on!"

The Raticate glared and sucker punched the stylus back, the Emolga flew above and shot a thunder bolt down at the Raticate to cringe in a stun; giving Madison enough time to use the stylus again. The ring embraced the Raticate and calmed it down, Madison gave the order. "You call of the the Ratatta's! We have to talk to the totem pokemon about their behavi-"

"RAT!" The Raticate flinched at the sound and ran into a burrow, the Ratatta followed with him and left the cavern otherwise peaceful save for the sound of fighting.

Ilima finished telling the wild Yungoos to leave the Ratatta be and prepared himself. "The evolved pokemon are the Totem pokemon's enforcers, they manage things if the leaders themselves are busy." "Shoos!" CRUNCH!

Madison heard the noise and requested to the captain "If they won't listen, leave them to me,"

Both entered the cave to see a clear sunny sky and a pedistal with a strange crystal, they found a Gumshoos and Raticate much larger than the ones before. They were punching, biting, screeching in anger as Ilima clapped loudly. "You two stop! You were suppose to take the day and night shift and this is disrupting that balance,"

Both refused to listen as Ilima had his Gumshoos roar their attention. Raticate attempted to crunch at the trainers Gumshoos and missed as Madison used her capture stylus. "Focus on Raticate, I'll handle Gumshoos. Capture on!"

The Totem Gumshoos saw the device spin and leaped out of the way. Stomp! "THH!" He hissed and radiated a totem aura, startling the Mime Jr as Madison ordered. "Do what you can to slow him down, Mime Jr!"

The Totem Gumshoos was about to use hyper fang on the Mime Jr. that used psychic power to hold him in place. Madison watched the Gumshoos tossed to the pedestal as she adjusted her arms at guided the top to encircle the Gumshoos at rapid speeds; he regained momentum and tried to bite on the top, only to miss and see the top spin in a different angle; a circle formed and bound the Gumshoos to reason. He growled at the Totem Raticate who was pushing against Ilima's Gumshoos, Madison's top began to glow as the Totem Gumshoos rushed at the Raticate with a hyper fang.

The Raticate dodged and saw the top, he kicked it back and tossed a blockade of spoiled berries to block Madison's aim and focused back on Ilima's Gumshoos; Madison ordered the Meowth. "Do something to get rid of that, we will have him otherwise!"

The Meowth's claws glowed as he rushed to the pile and sliced them down with his claws, leaving the Raticate exposed to the stylus circle that encircled him and brought him to his senses.

Totem Gumshoos and Totem Raticate hissed at each other again as Ilima shouted. "That is enough, Raticate... I assume you did this regarding spoiled food?"

The Raticate nodded and pointed at the Gumshoos who growled in a lecture. Ilima shook his head. "The crops this month are low and Gumshoos has a point in growing your own food. But I know someone who should have supplies right around-"

Hau came rushing in with a large supply of sitrus berries and oran berries. "Elio said we can use these," The Raticate flinched in embarrassment and growled something at the Gumshoos, the other Totem Pokemon shrugged and scurried back to it's loft. Both parted ways, leaving both trainers to calm down.

Ilima stared at the haul and told Hau. "This isn't going to solve the food shortage, but this would give the berry farmers enough time to meet the quota,"

Hau asked in concern. "It was so bad that they were not able to listen?"

Ilima shook his head. "At their power, I would have to deal with fighting both. Madison and her stylus was able to make talking to them easier," Hau looked at Madison and raised an eyebrow. "I think I heard of what she is... a pokemon ranger isn't found on Alola," Ilima agreed. "They are often found in regions far away from the league system to where they have an organization designed to keep the balance of nature,"

Madison stared in confusion. "A pokemon ranger, that is what my gear seems to say," Hau smiled at Madison in an attempt to make her feel better. "You were still a great help. Lets go back to town, masaladas are on me!"

Back at Hau'oli City, Madison was playing poses with the Mime Jr. "I'll let you two have some of these masaladas before you can go back to what you were doing... Meowth do you have business as well?" The Meowth shivered and refused to leave her. "Meow!"

Emolga felt uneasy as Hau came with a large bag, he recognized the Meowth. "It's the one that old man has? What is he doing with you?"

Madison shrugged. "It seems to be that he either got lost or ran away from him-" Ilima gave his Gumshoos a golden brown masalada and spoke of what he knew. "That man is overly affectionate, far more than Meowth is comfortable with... he has to go back to him because of legal issues," The Meowth hissed until he smelled his treat with the Mime Jr and Emolga; Madison spoke to the Meowth in a proud but stoic face. "Still, you have managed to have a better time out... maybe later I will go find you for another mission?"

The Meowth ate and sighed in acceptance. "Mwar."

Madison was about to ask what they were even eating, the smell tempted her to find out until.

Boom!

The sound of something being fired was heard from outside, Madison ran out out and ordered those with her on instinct. "Everyone, stay here while I handle this. Emolga with me!"

The ranger and pokemon rushed out of the masalada shop and saw a purple cyborg dazed, confused, people running from it and it was shooting at any nearby cars with a water like beam from a cannon on its back.

Madison shouted. "Emolga, we need to stop this thing from destroying the city!"

Hau ran out and noticed what Madison was going up against. "That is a Genesect?! I thought Elio took Blattron with him?"

Madison wondered the name and saw the Genesect backing away. "Capture on!" The top began to spun, the Genesect shrieked and shot a technoblast at the top; sending it back as it tried to shot a thread of silk to pin it down. Madison stared at her Emolga and ordered. "Stop it with a thunder bolt!" Emolga flew up above to stop the Genesect and left it open for the top to spin around it. Encircled, the Genesect began to thrash until it glowed. It calmed down to where the pokemon ranger can slowly approach it. "What are you doing here?"

The Genesect shivered and backed away, crackling in a soft, feminine voice. "I...I don't know, I don't remember,"

It scanned Madison and it's eyes glowed. "Identifying... unknown... searching memory banks... strange light and the mountain south... my memory seems to have been deleted," Madison's moaned in pity. "So you don't remember anything as well?" The Genesect struggled to answer. "Y...es."

Ilima exit the shop to find what is overall minor damage, Hau raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I remember seeing Nebby flying around this island... maybe you and Genesect have something to do with that?"

Madison was pressing her fist at her head for what felt like minutes, in an attempt to remember anything. "...It's the only clue we have. Do you know anyone who would tell us about that?"

Hau thought of it and shifted to a cheerful tone. "My grandpa may know! He is the Kahuna of Melemele."

Madison slowly began to smile and was about to take her leave. "Thank you, I'll contact you both here when I find something. Now I need to go see these pokemon-" An elderly man walked out of the masalada shop with an Alolan Meowth that was struggling to get away as the man rubbed him on his face.

Madison's smile quickly faded to a frown as she saw the despair and frustration in the Meowth. "... _I should do something about this,"_

Hau found the scene weird enough and notice the Mime Jr. giving the same face; the pokemon trainer took his mind off the Meowth and was jumping in excitement for the new pokemon. "I heard of you sneaking around on the news," The Mime Jr. mimic Hau's excited movement. "Mime!" Hau smiled with the Mime Jr. "I should tell Gladion about you when I get the chance!" Hau went back to what he was suppose to do and had Madison follow, the ranger gave her goodbyes to Ilima and asked the Mime Jr. "You want to come along?" The Mime Jr. danced to Madison a yes and agreed to follow her, Emolga and Genesect.

Toward the east and in a direct left on the road, Madison followed Hau to the a more native town, with in the center is a wooden arena a pokemon battle was under way. "Lakila finish that Primarina with a giga drain!" Slurp!

Hau sighed in disappointment at a professor wearing sun glasses and his chest exposed; along side the professor was a teenage blonde woman in a blue and white dress, he approached what looked like an Abomasnow that knocked out a Primarina. "I cant believe I missed that. Alola Lillie! Alola Kukui!"

Lillie was petting her Abomasnow and smiled at Hau, her pony tail swayed in the air. "Alola Hau! Who is your friend?"

Hau introduced Lillie to Madison. "She is a pokemon ranger that came to this region with no memories. Madison said something about a flashing light before waking up on the beach, she helped regarding the Totem Pokemon as well as stopping a rather... odd pokemon from hurting people."

Lillie stared at Madison, the Emolga at her shoulder giving a similar look of wonder, the Mime Jr. mimicking her inquisitive look as well as the... "Is that a Genesect?!"

Kukui lifted his glasses and saw the Genesect looking lost and confused. "This one seems different from the one Elio had captured." The Genesect hesitated to ask. "A...another one like me?" Kukui answered, deep in thought. "Kind of, except he is less friendly. Miss Madison, I see you found a pokemon that was recently discovered to be on Alola?" Madison and the Mime Jr. looked at each other before the pokemon ranger placed one hand on her hips, had another behind her head and closed her left eye. "I guess... we were about to go find this Hala to talk about anything relating to my memories and how they vanished."

Kukui was about to point the way until Lillie stopped him. "Sigh! Allow me to do that. Madison... could you come with me for a moment?"

Madison was hesitate to answer the stranger. "I...guess, you seem to have a lead," Lillie silently nodded with concern for the ranger "Thank you. Professor, I'll be at Elio's house for a few hours. After which I'll go to Akala to try something rather fun with Burnet,"

The professor didn't mind. "I'm expecting a call from him soon as well. I'll go talk to Hala about what is going on."

Hau offered to go with Kukui and waved goodbye to Lillie. "I only got to see the end of that battle, looks like your beating everyone on the island."

Lillie nodded and stared directly at Hau in a determined, battle ready stare. "I'm going to show you that training soon, then Elio is next. I'll see you tomorrow, come along Madison," Hau and Kukui waved goodbye as Lillie escorted Madison to a bridge south that lead to a rather well kept house.

Lillie politely let Madison use the couch and began to prepare some tea. "Make yourself at home, you seem to have done a lot despite what has happened to you." As Lillie left, Madison's tense and hyper aware body began to relax. With the totem pokemon, the Genesect as well as something going on she had no knowledge of, the rangers sense of duty is ever strong. The Emolga sensed a Banette crouching at the stranger, smiling with his zipper mouth. "Nette?"

The Emolga and Genesect looked at the ceiling as the Mime Jr mimicked the Banette's behavior. Within minutes, Lillie returned with two steamy cups of tea and prepared for a Phione to nuzzle to her lap. "Phione!" Lillie hugged the Phione in an attempt to feel better. "I know, I should tell her while the tea cools. Miss Madison, you maybe a faller,"

Madison was about to take a sip when she felt the heat and asked. "Faller? Thats the first time I heard of that," Lillie nodded and felt sorry for Madison. "A faller is someone who falls into something known as an Ultra Wormhole. When they fall back out, they will lose memories. I saw that Nebby... or Lunala, being busy with something, she is to thank for helping you,"

Madison took the knowledge in and placed the cup down. "... That might also explain the Genesect being as lost and confused. Anymore you know?" Lillie nodded and sensed the tea was cool enough. "Sip! Because you are a faller, if you encounter strange pokemon known as Ultra Beast... they will think you are an Ultra Wormhole leading home. I think my boyfriend might know more, but that isn't going to be for at least two more days. He is coming back from a region you may know of... Almia."

Madison raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Almia? Never heard of it... or maybe I have-"

Click! The two women heard the front door open and walking in was an exhausted teenage boy with a strange artificial dog at his side. "I'm here early. Akala had a small report of a pokemon known as Larvitar and I have to write something down for when one of them becomes a Tyranitar. Lillie have you heard back from-"

The teenager's eyes saw the pokemon ranger, his tired frown shifted into shock, followed by a more intense frown. "... Lillie, did you invite this woman?"

Lillie nodded. "I told her everything I know of the matter brother. Miss Madison, this is Gladion," Madison was prepared to shake Gladion's hand, he kept staring at her like he saw her somewhere. "I need to make a ca-" He heard the video screen ring and went to answer. He saw a black hair teenager with grey eyes, a black cap and a blue and white striped shirt. The teenager gave a frustrated smile. "He isn't in any position to tell me what to d-" His eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Gladion. "I was expecting Lillie to pick up first... how is home doing for you?"

Gladion glared at Elio. "I know you introduced me to the pokemon ranger you were working with through out these three weeks. What ever Interpol had you help out on seemed like a good idea at the time, but there is a complication," Elio smiled widely. "Madison? I thought you get an interest in her with some of the things I learned about her,"

Gladion's glare didn't lessen at Elio's wink, but his cheeks began to blush. "Y...yes. I got bad news about her," Gladion turned around and shouted. "I found someone who can tell you more. You mind talking with him?"

Elio was about to ask who Gladion was talking to when his eyes met Madison's, he began to stutter. "Ma...ho-" Madison asked. "You have any idea how I became a faller in the first place?"

Elio gave a smile and shook his head. "No, but it is going to be easier to explain when I get back home. Since we didn't get a call from Almia-" Elio heard a door open behind him, a purple hair woman in a thick lab coat had news. "Elio, I have rather trou-" The woman saw the ranger behind the screen and quickly turned her urgency to a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness,"

Elio guessed. "The Ranger Union called Interpol who in turn just called you over this mess? Madison, this is Miss Wicke... who was the woman making sure we were all working together over this,"

Madison felt her head throbbing. "I actually worked with you?" Wicke nodded and spoke of what she knew. "It seemed you are taking a lot of information, some of which is a bit easier to take in steps," Elio agreed with Wicke. "It rather is since she forgotten nearly everything. Was the call that urgent that Almia is in danger?"

Wicke shook her head. "No... but they were about to request we investigate about this," Elio sighed. "Which meant going back to that region to mess around with an Ultra Wormhole? Tell Interpol that it isn't needed and we know where she is," Wicke winked at Elio and let the boy speak.

"Okay Madison, if Lillie hasn't told you already, your a guest in my house and the sofa is yours!... Gladion you know that means you been kicked into using the... other option."

Gladion responded in a rather harsh tone of refual. "Elio... that is your room!"

Elio closed his eyes in trying to talk sense into Gladion. "I told you that until I get back to the house, everything in it is yours and Lillie's to do what you want. Your telling me you didn't take the chance of an actual bed?"

Gladion felt embarrassed as Wicke whispered to Elio's ear, getting him back to the topic at hand. "It seems that a lot of Alola is having a case of change. So it isn't like you got nothing to do... maybe it can help you retrace your memories to the bigger picture and can help us figure out how you ended up falling into a Wormhole back on Almia in the first place. For now, treat this house like a hub,"

Madison felt dizzy and agreed to return to the couch. "Thank you for the advise, I shouldn't cause too much of a mess,"

When the ranger left, Elio's smile shifted to a frown of concern. "Thank Nebby this was resolved... Gladion, I got an important job for you and Lillie,"

Gladion guessed the request. "Keep Madison away from anything Aether related until you actually get here?"

Elio closed his eyes. "Exactly, its bad enough Interpol came on what was suppose to be an important day to drag us into this mess and delay it more. Also do something to keep an eye on Madison, I seen her work and if things get dangerous she will rush in,"

Gladion smirked back in a taunt. "Like what you do?"

Elio shrugged. "Or you if you get angry enough. Maybe it would be a good idea to hint her about this so she would slowly get her memories back?"

Gladion's smile didn't fade, but his eyes speak of disappointment. "With just me to keep things in check, Aether had become a painful choir for both of us," Wicke and Elio stared in sorrow for Gladion, the woman spoke softly, "It should only be for a few more days. How is Miss Lillie?"

Gladion's fading smile stopped at the thought of Lillie's fame as a trainer. "Without the Alolan champ, there is talk that she is officially the toughest trainer in the entire region,"

Elio smiled and stared at the living room behind his rival. "They would have been right even if I wasn't there! You have anything else to talk about?" Gladion shook his head and called for Lillie. "No, but I know someone who misses you."

Lillie came to switch places with Gladion, the teenage woman looked Elio in the eyes and asked. "I talked with your mother about a few things. When you get back, I am going to prepare a nice dinner!"

Elio drooled over the thought of food. "I been eating nothing but prepackaged food during the boat trips and what ever they cook on Almia. What are you making?"

Lillie squinted her eyes at Elio. "Tempura. I am going to make some for Gladion as well as for Madison if she is here that night, but the dinning room is just going to be for you and me." Elio smiled ignorantly. "Why are you going out of the way to-" The boy began to blush as Lillie was about to blush. "Never mind... this would be the first time we have that kind of dinner,"

Lillie nodded in silence as Elio was prepared to leave the screen. "Wicke, if you want to talk to Lillie, do it now. I'm going to check on the guys." Wicke was blushing at what was being planned and was about to ask. "I see Elio left you the Rotom Dex and you went to the Photo Club the other day," Lillie squealed in excitement at the thought. "The pokemon I don't use for battle has never been happier about this and the ones I do use for battle look so cute in them. Ghorchi always tries to out do himself in the album's!"

At the living room.

Gladion sat down and heard Lillie having a good conversation, he saw Madison feeling more at ease and asked. "There is a few more places on Melemele island for you to explore. In Melemele meadow, there is a hidden cave leading down to the sea that not many tourist go to. There is also Ten Carat hill which isn't too far from here," The Genesect listened and spoke of what it knew. "I... haven't seen anything too odd there," Madison guessed. "After that, I should see if the other islands need help... anything about them I need to know?"

Gladion raised three fingers to explain the islands. "I heard Akala has at least two Totem Pokemon not being happy about the captains having to have them help train the next generation. Another warning, if you see a strange metal golem... that is Registeel and it belongs to Lillie. Ula'ula has a more minor incident of a Totem pokemon going rouge but there is more pokemon to worry about. A Regice that is mine as well as a member of the legendary beast known as Suicune... that is Lillie's. Be careful when you get close to a place called Po town, it hasn't seen better days in years and it shows. The Lake of the Sunne might have the knowledge you seek to help you remember, just let Lillie talk to the legendary of that place, Solgaleo," Gladion took a deep breath and described the last island. "Poni Island however has a Regirock that belongs to Hau and a Raikou that patrols the island... that last pokemon is mine. The island is mostly of the wilds and is where Lunala... or as Lillie calls her Nebby, normally goes to at night. If you find nothing at the lake... the Altar of the Moone is another solution."

Madison yawned and began to think of her schedule. "I focus on the more urgent islands and investigate when I can. Once this Elio gets here, it might help more. Thank you." Gladion appreciated that the ranger was listening and tried to keep his mind off the past few weeks with a nature documentary about Venipedes.


	2. Riding Into Action!

Later in the afternoon, Madison woke from a nap and left to search around the recommended spots. Aside from a Flabebe floating in Melemele Meadow she found nothing of note save for a crawl space. "Genesect, stay out where while I search, this might be the cave Gladion told me about. Mime Jr, Emolga get behind me!"

Crawling to a chilly underground cave, she saw a few pokemon of note. A Smoochum cheering a tired group of Seels up and a group of Digletts that looked like they were about to leave. Madison guessed by the water types. "This must no longer be a suitable habitat for them," The Emolga listened to the sorrowful Seels and agreed with Madison as she journeyed out to find some swimmers training some Mantines and Mantykes.

A female swimmer with short blond hair was adjusting herself with a Mantine and noticed before falling into the water. "Wha...wo." Splash!

The swimmer fell into the water and bobbed her head out; she spit the salt water out of her mouth. "Bleh! Just when the morning was going to be us alone. Hey Kerri, this one looks like she would help with Supsha," A long hair, dirty blonde woman with blue eyes was busy with a happy Mantyke when she noticed and glared in disgust. "...Oppey, we are not having an Emolga mess with him."

Oppey splashed at Kerri and glared back. "No, I mean she looks like someone who can work with a stubborn pokemon. That old Kahuna made her part of the news,"

Madison crouched down at the swimmers and asked. "Supsha is a Mantine?"

Oppey swam to the Mantine and answered. "He is near a small island north. It isn't that he is hates us, it is just every time someone gets on him he gets too distracted to listen or work with the rider," Kerri argued with her partner. "Then you yelled at him! We would be lucky if he listens to us again."

Madison listened and was prepared to ask. "It seems like there is more going on with him. You mind if I check on him?" Kerri agreed and asked the Mantyke to get one of his friends. Dip! "We are trying to train these guys to be ride pokemon, Mantine's that will surf you to the islands of Alola," Madison scratched her head in confusion. "Mantine Surfing... did you come with the idea?" The two swimmers shook their heads, Oppey crawled back on the Mantine and explained what she knew. "A few years ago the Surfing Association tried to make a popular sport on Alola. While we had volunteer's it was only popular among a few people. Then we have move tutors move in to this region once a League was established and rumor that a pokemon known as Mantine have migrated to this region around a couple months ago. We already have Mantines trained and pretty soon this will be one of the most popular sports on Alola,"

Madison quickly smiled at the thought. "This is popular among trainers? Sounds convenient," A Mantyke whined and complained as he brought with him a Mantine. "Maaaantiiiine!" Oppey found the new Mantine an added boon. "This is considered the best place to train them because they evolve here of all places," Kerri agreed and noticed a Remoraid squirted water at her face, making her laugh loudly. "Those guys have to be the reason."

Madison slowly got herself on the newly evolved Mantine and ordered her two assistant pokemon to stay at the shore. North of the island, she found a dark blue Mantine with a light blue underbelly that was feeling depressed. "Hey, you got a minute?"

The shiny Mantine turned and saw another, he moved his fins around the water and bubbled. Madison answered the Mantine;s question. "Those two seem to be trying to train you for being a ride pokemon... your okay with that?"

The shiny Mantine splashed a yes with his regular variant asking. "Tine?" The shiny Mantine tried to focus on the topic and saw a Wingull fly past him, distracting him for a moment until Madison answered what may have been the Mantine's question. "Since Mantykes are a pre evolution... maybe your getting distracted because you evolved rather early than expected?"

The shiny Mantine wondered as the regular Mantine thought of the answer, both agreed to something and offered to swim back together. Madison took a ride on the regular Mantine back to Oppey shooing away a Remoraid. "Go away, live Fun ray alone!" The Remoraid squirted a water gun at the swimmer and sank into the water, Oppey glared in frustration. "Forget you too!"

She noticed the shiny Mantine, feeling guilty for mistreating him and took a deep breath. "I am sorry for losing patience on you Supsha. We were pushing it when we tried to have you surf immediately after evolving," The shiny Mantine bubbled back as Kerri came out of the cave with her phone. "My boss told me what the problem is... some pokemon mentally evolve later than others. Supsha needs to be trained better to get use to distractions and this isn't the place for him. We need a pokemon that can turn that distraction into something to focus on for now," Madison stared at her Emolga playing with a Mime Jr and asked. "...What about a pokemon flying in view? This would give Supsha a reason to focus so that way when something new comes around-" Kerri smiled at Madison. "Then he wouldn't lose attention, where are you heading?"

Madison answered fully trusting the swimmers. "Akala Island; Emolga, Mine Jr. You have any way of getting Supsha attention?" The Emolga ordered the Mime Jr. to get on her back, she took flight and chattered at the Mantine to get him to keep focus. All three women smiled and made preparations, Oppey gave Madison the request to get on the shiny Mantine. "Let's see how this works. Miss Madison, you should have the honor's. Fun Ray will get you back on in case you fall out of reach," Madison smiled to the idea and went to the cave. "I need to let a pokemon I left at the Meadow know where I am going. Then I will be back. Emolga, Mime Jr... help these two teach."

On leaving, Oppey smiled and directed her attention to the shiny Mantine. "Supsha, try swimming to the sandy island and back while focusing on the two pokemon Madison loaned to us. Fun Ray will try to distract you but keep your focus on the Emolga!"

On Akala Island in the Dimensional Research Lab.

Lillie was petting a Cradily and Porygon 2 as she was talking to Burnet about the incident earlier in the day. "That was when I put everything together about Madison, I wonder what kind of world she went to?"

Burnet had a Mew and Leafeon with her as she listened. "This is even more odd in comparison to what Elio told us a few weeks ago. The Unown sent him to a dimension that is the realm of Arceus, where he met someone who existed in another timeline. Are you excited to see him again?"

Lillie smiled with the Porygon 2 at her lap. "I have everything planned, after how often he cooks for me and my brother... I thought I repay the favor," Click! Bang! "Blep blep blep. Steel!"

Lillie recognized the sound, saw a Registeel beeping like he badly failed a mission and is showing signs of being poisoned by corrosion. "Registeel what happened?!" The iron pokemon beeped with his central dot and fell to the floor face first, Lillie prepared an antidote spray as Kiawe followed with a large Marowak. "Huff! Ha! I'm sorry to ask, but have you been the one who let that Registeel patrol this island?"

Lillie soothed Registeel and answered with a question. "He got into a fight with that Salazzle?"

Kiawe remembered clearly and felt intense fury. "I was going to have Salazzle assist with training Marowak on how to be a totem pokemon. She refused on an account that she may end up being replaced as the trial pokemon," Lillie asked. "What normally happens to the older Totem pokemon?"

Kiawe answered in a mellow frown. "They are often a part of the wild community in some way, Totem Salazzle having command over the Salandits and that would not change. Then she wanted Marowak and me to leave."

Lillie petted the resting Registeel. "It's hard to let that go. Then Registeel came to that fight?"

Kiawe nodded as the Marowak looked at the Registeel in guilt. "It seemed Registeel wanted to escort Salazzle back to her cave so she can think about it calmly, she refused. Someone is going to have to make her stand down."

Lillie began to shed tears and whispered to the Registeel. "You tried to make this peaceful. Kiawe, what do you know of the other Totem Pokemon?"

The fire captain was about to answer when the door opened to let an exhausted Mallow in. "I just got through asking Lurantis about anything she can do to change her challenges. That Kecleon and Comfey can prove quite the allies," Mallow saw what looked like a disaster and puffed up her cheeks.

"That Salazzle still refuses to listen?" Kiawe sighed. "She doesn't even want to see the dance anymore. How is Lana, I heard she is having difficulties with Wishiwashi."

Mallow had her mouth open as she squinted her eyes to question her friend. "She said that fish is too scared of getting eaten to listen. She is having the Araquanid show what he can do to carry out Wishiwashi's legacy. Sophocles has a different case with Vikavolt not wanting to leave his Charjabugs."

Lillie asked, thinking of one other. "Acelrola is managing Mimikyu and I heard Mina is training a Totem Ribombee. Alola is changing and these are hard times for everyone," Ring ring, Lillie checked her phone to find Gladion calling. "Hello brother?"

Gladion asked over the phone. "I'm busy monitoring a some Mareeps that got injured by a Tauros accident. None of the employee's have seen Madison this afternoon, so I want to know if she was with you?" Lillie answered calmly. "No, she disappeared at Melemele." Gladion took a deep breath over the phone. "I'm going to be busy till late at night and I doubt she wouldn't return back to the house if lost. Could you maybe keep an eye open for her?" Lillie frowned in worry and answered. "I will, I plan to spend the whole day on Akala anyways."

Near Brooklet Hill.

A Shiny Mantine carrying Madison followed an Emolga carrying a Mime Jr. The Emolga and Mime Jr. flipped upward, downward and upward again. The Madison and the Mantine copied the move and performed a Lanturn 360 before landing across the rocks and in a lake in the hills. Oppey and Karri followed with her.

SPLASH! Karri is clapping for the Mantines. "That took an hour but Supsha finally focused enough to perform an advance surf move. Thank you for the-" The Mantines shivered as they looked deeper in the lake, Madison noticed with them and stared. "Is that another Totem Pokemon?"

Oppey saw a collected school of Wishiwashi grunting and splashed at a large Araquanid, causing the lake to ripple and flow like a vicious storm. "Uh oh... have we swam that far off course?"

The Mantines felt more afraid as the Wishiwashi roared, Madison tensed up and prepared her Stylus. "Capture on!"

The Wishiwashi was caught by surprise and saw the top spin around him, he slapped an aqua tail at the top. Madison twisted her wrist away to get the top to dodge, Wishiwashi noticed the ranger and roared to the water, Oppey knew Madison has the pokemon's attention and ordered to her partner. "We can't really do much, Karri we need to get to the shore before we get ourselves hurt. Good luck Madison."

The ranger stretched her arms and yelled at the Wishiwashi. "You need to calm down, Mime Jr. Confusion!"

The Mime Jr mimicked the stretch and sent the Wishiwashi across the lake, causing him to shake himself as Madison spun her hand. Splash! A smaller single Wishiwashi leaped out of the water to ram into the top, knocking it into the water. Madison focused her device and saw the Totem Wishiwashi about to aim an ice beam at the Mantine. "Supsha use the wave to dodge!"

The Mantine adjusted his flippers and skid out of the way of the freezing water, Madison regained control of her top and spun out of the water, toward the single Wishiwashi, encircling him under her control and ordering him to leave the battle.

The Totem Wishiwashi was focused on again and leaped out of the circle to create a more disruptive splash, nearly shaking Madison off the Mantine. "Emolga, stop this!" The Emolga charged a thunderbolt and stunned the Totem pokemon, Madison focused her top again until a circle formed to bind the Wishiwashi. He glowed and calmed down, the shaking water stopped as the school scattered: leaving but a single Wishiwashi to realize he was being irrational.

Madison ordered the Mantine to swim to the shore and found the swimmers holding dive balls. By them looked like a blue hair girl with blue pants and a white top that observed with the Araquanid. "You managed to get that one to stop pulling back. Now let me do the rest," The girl approached the Wishiwashi and started to talk sweetly to him. "I'm not saying you should leave. It's just the system is evolving and we need the older generation to teach the new. You still have a place at my house and we can still play with the hoops, just help Araquanid learn what he has to do to be good at this," The Wishiwashi bubbled and asked the Araquanid to follow; the Wishiwashi swam up the waterfall to a cave above as the Araquanid crawled behind.

The girl sighed in hope of the tutoring and properly introduced herself. "Thank you, my name is Lana and I am the captain of this trial. You mind coming with me to deal with a certain... flame that needs to be washed?"

Madison had her hand held and felt being tugged, she requested to Lana. "I need to talk with someone first... I know another Totem Pokemon is causing problems and needs to be addressed soon," Lana saw the ranger was going to her destination anyways and let go. "I'm heading to Panola town, don't keep me waiting!"

Madison felt the captains impatience and asked the swimmers. "You two can get back on your own? I have a mission to do on dry land."

Oppey prepared a bag and got out some fresh water. "We can make it on our own. Supsha was able to keep you in balance even after all that, Karri you know what to do," Karri prepared a green masalada from the bag to feed it to the shiny Mantine. "We found what can help you. Come back in the ball when your done," Oppey smiled at the sight and focused on Madison. "Come to the Big Wave Beach at Melemele sometime tomorrow... we might have something for you."

The pokemon ranger was tempted to flash her device into the air when the Emolga and Mime Jr. landed on the beach. Madison placed both on her shoulders and said goodbye to the two ladies. "I'll be there soon. Good luck with training those Mantines!" Karri waved goodbye as Oppey noticed the Mantine sad to see Madison go, the swimmer approach to give the Mantine a hug in the water. "It isn't going to be last you see of her. I promise you she is an excellent partner."

At Panolia town.

Madison saw Lana talking with a dark skin, shirtless teenager with a large Marowak, both were staring at the Genesect as they listened to Lana about what she found. "She flopped into the Den after practicing Mantine Surfing," The Genesect stared at Madison and whispered. "Lady Madison is finally here."

The pokemon ranger approached with a calm, mission oriented frown. "Sorry about the detour, but one half of mission Akala is accomplished. What's the next half?"

The teenager introduced himself as Kiawe and pointed to the mountain. "Totem Salazzle is the next one, if your stylus can work on Wishiwashi, it can get us to actually talk to Salazzle without anymore pokemon getting hurt," Madison tensed up. "Who are among the injured?!"

The Genesect answered. "A Registeel Miss Lillie has that is being tended to. This shouldn't be a long mission," The Marowak grunted and offered his assistance as he dashed south, Madison stared at Kiawe and saluted. "You can count on us! Genesect, lets go!" Both ranger and pokemon followed the Marowak, leaving Kiawe to follow with them. Lana stared at the group and was prepared to go south. " _They are weird, I wonder how Mallow is doing._ "

Dashing through the Royal Avenue, past the rocky route and up the mountain, the Marowak guided the ranger to the summit of the volcano. He grunted loudly like he was calling someone, crawling from a cave was an annoyed Salazzle that stared at the ranger. "Salaz!"

The Genesect gasped. "Oh my, Salazzle has been taking great joy in challenging others that she doesn't want to give it up to a Marowak from the dance party... so she calls them. This power struggle seems to have been going on for two weeks,"

The Marowak grunted and danced as the Salazzle spit toxic liquid to the front of the Marowak in warning. The Genesect sighed and prepared herself. "Marowak was trying to tell her this doesn't mean give up everything... but she doesn't want to hear it from his kind," Madison coughed, glared at the Salazzle and aimed her stylus. "If that is how it is going to be, capture on!"

The Salazzle saw the top spin around her and leaped out of the circle, Madison adjusted her arms to make the top follow in pursuit, Salazzle shrieked. "Lazzle!" A Salandit sneaked to battle and shot an ember at where the top was going, Madison stopped the top and the Salazzle leaped away to shoot a flame burst at the Genesect.

Zoom!

The Genesect flew out of the way as Madison leaped out of the blast. "Mime Jr. assist!"

The Mime Jr mimicked a hiss and held the Salazzle for a brief moment, he tossed her to the Marowak. Madison aimed the top at the Salandit and quickly got him under her control to get him out of battle, angering the Salazzle as the Marowak danced with his bone to perform a flame wheel. The Salazzle dodged as Madison ordered the Genesect. "We need to slow this Salazzle down, can you do it?"

The Genesect growled and prepared a string shot from her claw, she rushed at where the Salazzle was leaping. Ensnaring her in the silk and giving Madison enough time to spin the top again to encircle a forming beam around her. The beam closed in, bringing Salazzle to a more calm if not irritated mood; the Marowak asked again, seeing the Salazzle hiss at him and screeched to the cave. Her and a group of Salandits left the trial site. The Genesect panted and translated. "She isn't standing down, she is quitting." Kiawe followed and saw the Salazzle giving a more gracious gesture in comparison. The Genesect had her claws at her mouth on seeing Salazzle leave and wondered. "She seems to like you even after everything. Guess she can find a better life somewhere else."

Kiawe saw the Totem Marowak looking confused and approached to pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry; I trained her by myself, I can train you. Thank you Madison," The pokemon ranger flashed in her eyes at the sense of accomplishment, spun around and raised her hand in the air. "Mission accomplished!"

Grrr!

Madison felt her stomach rumbling, her legs shaking as a feminine voice was heard from behind. "There you are!"

Kiawe turned around to notice Mallow arriving with Lana by her side, the water captain stared in silence and asked. "That Salazzle did nothing but thrash at everything cast you use? Looks like she isn't going to be a problem anymore,"

Mallow heard the sound of more stomachs growling. "...You two worked an appetite?"

Lana felt misery in her stomach. "I wanted to talk to Wishiwashi more and skipped lunch." Kiawe felt the knot in his stomach as well. "After every dance we tried-" Mallow nodded and smiled in excitement. "Then this means I get to try my latest dish with a very special berry from Hoenn, follow me to my restaurant at Konikoni, we are celebrating."

At Konikoni City.

Lillie, a Phione and Vaporeon finished washing Registeel as Burnet watched. "That explains why you took her in earlier today?"

Lillie and her pokemon saw the Registeel shined a reflection as they listened; Lillie frowned sharply and worried. "If what I heard from those two swimmers is correct, Madison took an entirely different route on her own to this island. Just to help a ride pokemon in need, now she is on Akala resolving other peoples problems."

Burnet began to hug the Registeel as she asked. "Once you find her, should we try and keep an eye on her together?"

Lillie nodded and saw her Registeel was flashing all dots on his face. "It would help for you keep a close eye on Alaka in case she wanders off again. I should accompany Madison to Ula'ula just so I can introduce her to some customs and introduce her to Solgaleo, he might be able to help her,"

Burnet patted Lillie on the back and saw a forming smile. "It should be just until tomorrow before things go back to normal. You and Elio have became closer each day."

Lillie finished smiling and blushed. "After he told me and my brother what was bothering him, he has been more open to us about what he feels. It was good thing my brother and Manaphy were able to stop me before Elio and I took it too far," Burnet knew what Lillie was talking about. "You and Elio are way too young for that. Though he is growing into a fine young man."

Lillie adjusted her pony tail and blushed even more as the Registeel began to wander back to his patrol. "I still want to know why he bought a house all those months ago, but with how well he manages it, I'm sure the reason will come. Now Registeel, if you have more problems you let Burnet know and she will call me!"

Lillie kissed the Registeel at the closest thing to a cheek as she let it go to Diglett Tunnel. She saw the two water types looking hungry. "Phione, Lola I got something right..." Grr! Lillie felt her stomach grumbling herself as she prepared dry food for the Vaporeon and sour food for the Phione. Burnet notice a group of captains and a woman matching Lillie's description approach.

Lillie noticed Madison and approached her with her hands at her hips. "There you are! You had me and Gladion worried!"

Madison had an Emolga and Mime Jr. sleeping in her arms and a Genesect that was about to go to sleep mode. "Sorry about that, people needed my help and one thing led to another. Have you tried Mantine Surfing lately?"

Lillie nodded and felt her stomach grumble louder. "...We will talk about this during dinner. Madison, this is Burnet... she is a woman very dear to me, she is a mother to me." Burnet offered to help carry the two pokemon and shook hands with Madison. "I have heard of what you have done yesterday, it is nice to meet a pokemon ranger like you," Madison smiled at the smile. "It's nothing that a ranger won't do. Pleased to meet you as well."

The group went into the restaurant and watched Mallow journey to the kitchen to tell her family. "I got these people. This should be my spiciest recipe yet!"

It felt like half an hour past as Lana broke the silence to Lillie. "I know you been talking about your boyfriend a lot during these past weeks, but lets talk about you. That Suicune is pretty cool," Lillie felt more hungry and smiled back. "Thank you, with the new pokemon being found on this region... any have caught your interest?"

Lana shrugged. "My sisters have taken an interest in a rare pokemon found at Brooklet Hill and Seaward cave... you mind if you help me with that Dex of yours?" Lillie asked. "What pokemon do they want?" Lana sighed. "Squirtle and Marshtomp. I think I found an egg the other day to make it worth their while," Kiawe asked astonished by the news. "The blue one with the orange spots?"

Lana nodded. "Any water type with those colors?"

Lillie shook her head. "No, that is a Mudkip egg. Squirtle and Mudkip can become very good pokemon. Dex, what of Squirtle?" The Rotom Dex hovered out of Lillie's bag to scan. "BZZT! Nope, one is going to show up on Monday though. BZZT!"

Lana glared sharply at the Rotom Dex. "It's Tuesday today!"

Madison guessed by the talking and asked Burnet. "Some of the pokemon I found are only recently introduced to this regions ecosystem. Mime Jr. Mantyke and Mantine. Any others I need to know?"

Burnet heard something coming from the kitchen and answered in a nod while the Emolga and Mime Jr sleep. "On Ula'ula the power plants have an out break of a pokemon related to Emolga... Dedenne, near that power plant are two canine pokemon, Manetric and Houndoom. I also heard of two pokemon near a place called Po Town I thought I wouldn't see here, Pawniard and Scraggy," Lillie over heard and spoke of what she knew. "Pawniards are pokemon that work in a pack, it is the Bisharp you need to watch out for. Scraggy however... those people that still live in Po town would be like kin to them!"

Kiawe smelled something spicy and saw Mallow exit the kitchen with a collection of bowels, hearty chili with a hint of spelon berry. "That berry can out burn even a fire type!"

Mallow cheered and felt her sinus clear as she prepared the bowels and for the heat. "Dig in everyone!"


	3. Of Volts and Sunne Light!

During the morning, not much happened between Madison, Lillie and Burnet save for the youngest of the trio spending the morning surfing at the Big Wave Beach on Melemele. Lillie, in a two piece, blue swimsuit, has a particular pokemon sent out of a fast ball, wanting him to learn a new move from a move tutor. "Zapdos, we don't need light screen. Defog is much better as a tactical move," The Zapdos was stubborn and shrieked as he sparkled lightning. Lillie puffed up her cheeks and raised her finger to lecture him. "Don't go doing that here! It scares people!"

The Zapdos felt the trainers audacity and calmed down, the move tutor sent out a Mr. Mime to set up a light screen. "Just use your wings to blow it away," Madison gazed at the powerful pokemon that began to practice defog. "I never knew she would have a pokemon like that," Burnet saw what was a stubborn Zapdos quickly learn the move. "Lillie has become a strong trainer, she has made that carrier her own."

When the Zapdos finished, Lillie whispered something and let him fly to the southern reaches of Melemele. "Miss Burnet, is there anything else you want to do today?"

Burnet shook her head and smiled at Lillie in pride. "No. Despite how long these last few weeks have been, you still managed, I'll be on standby on Akala should you need me," Lillie tensed up and smiled back in determination. "Elio left me with that house. I will battle him the first chance I get!"

Both women parted ways for the rest of the day as Lillie noticed two swimmers approaching Madison waving casually; Karri had a pager and had news for the ranger. "It is by the Surf Association that we give you this to cement you as a surfer!" Madison was given a pager as well as access to a pokemon that would accompany her when she needs to swim to any of the beach's on Alola, Lillie saw a shiny Mantine swim to the shore and felt more shocked that Madison approached the pokemon. "Supsha, I am going to Ula'ula by boat but I'll take a ride on you when it is time to get back to Melemele, okay?"

The Mantine splashed at Madison's face in affection as Oppey gave her a warning. "Until Supsha learns to focus better, the Surf Association has found it best that he stays with you. Flash that pager on any of the beaches and he will come!"

Madison flipped the pager and smiled as she thanked the swimmer, she noticed an Alolan Meowth hiding behind a chair as she prepared the pager for her adventure. Madison offered to let the Meowth hide in her vest. "You mind hiding in here for now? Ula'ula should be far away from this island," The Meowth smiled widely and hid in the back of her vest, almost to where Lillie would have never noticed the difference had she not witnessed it. She watched the Emolga and Mime Jr. perch on the ranger's shoulders and raised her first ready for an adventure. "Let's get going... Gladion should be waiting for us," The trainer and ranger went to Hau'oli's marina and found Gladion's mood exactly as Lillie feared, exhausted and trying to get through it. "Brother we are here," Gladion found the two ready and felt his frown lightened, he nearly failed to see the Alolan Meowth and offered to take them to the next island as he noticed the flash of a pager. "You managed to get a pager for a Mantine?"

Madison looked at the device and felt like she has partook in a major mission. "I'm teaching Supsha how to focus on the wave and where the rider is guiding him. You tried this before?" Gladion had memories of attempting a move and falling in the water before he even made a leap, it became so bad that Lillie had to have her Vaporeon get him out of the water for fear of him drowning. "Yes," Mime Jr saw Gladion posed and mimicked, Lillie found it cute as Madison heard a boat toot its horn. Gladion took his mind off of his day, not wanting his sister to worry for him.

On arriving to Malie City, Gladion and smiled at what was to be for their day. "The road to Hokulani Observatory is west from this city. That is where the trial site is," Lillie offered to follow her brother. "You have been like this every day and you come back feeling worse, you shouldn't have to be there all alone," Gladion sighed and closed his fists. "I can survive this for one more day and you shouldn't have to put up with the worse. You and Madison have a rather important day ahead, good luck," Lillie watched Gladion prepare a pager to call in a Charizard and faced back to Madison with his eyes closed. "Route 10 has the Exeggutor Express we can use. It's a rather pleasant ride in itself."

The pokemon ranger let the Meowth out to meet the Genesect, Emolga and Mime Jr. "Our mission today is to find out what the Totem Pokemon's problem even is. Then go to the Lake of the Sunne," Lillie mentioned a particular warning as they began to travel west. "My brother told you of the Solgaleo, he listens to me because I am his trainer. I let him roam the region and he favors the Lake of the Sunne more than any others, don't be afraid if you see something strange there."

On the way, they saw that a massive tree had fell over; irritating a Skarmory that stretched it's metallic wings at a trial guide defending a Pangoro with claw marks. "I'm sorry that Pangoro punched through that tree, there isn't a point to be that upset over-" The Skarmory screeched in wanting to be left alone. "Skar!" Lillie saw the Skarmory to be guarding the fallen tree be blocking the road and was prepared to send out a pokemon. "Swoops, we need to talk some sense into this Skarmory, that tree needs to go!" A Pidgeot flew in to find the Skarmory focused on him directly, both birds squawked at each other. Madison had no idea what was being said as Lillie sent out the Rotom Dex. "Do you know what they are saying?" The Rotom Dex was about to buzz as the Genesect answered clearly. "Skarmory called that tree her home since she hatched. She is very angry that Pangoro took his anger out on the tree," The Pidgeot flapped his wings to ask the Skarmory something else. The Rotom Dex translated the Pidgeot. "BZZT! What are you going to do now? This tree can't stay here. BZZT!"

The Skarmory glared and scrapped her talons at the road, Lillie shook her head and approached. "Please, it isn't worth getting mad over. There has to be another tree somewhere," The Skarmory looked at the rustling tree south and chirped on feeling a hostile gaze, the Rotom Dex stared at the Genesect expecting a better answer. "Most of trees here are taken and territory disputes between a Skarmory is very messy," Lillie nodded and went closer to pet the Skarmory, feeling the cold metal she whispered. "Why don't you come with us for now? We will talk about this more when we get home."

The Skarmory saw Lillie preparing a pokeball and flew back, refusing to be captured. Madison prepared a device and asked. "If you don't want to be captured, then do you want to help me with my mission on this island? Least manage the Totem Pokemon up on the mountain?" The Skarmory looked above and chirped in annoyance, the Rotom Dex translated in a spinning glee. "BZZT! Vikavolt? He needs someone to talk to him before long, the Tapu is going to lose his patience with him soon and I don't want to have to deal with that around here. BZZT!"

Lillie nodded. "Exactly, we don't ask much due to his type advantage. Just be ready when we need you for something," The Skarmory stared at Madison and lowered herself for the ranger to get on.

The Mime Jr. Emolga and Meowth were about to perch on Madison until Lillie requested to the three. "Just come with me for a ride on the bus. Madison, be very careful flying on that Skarmory," Madison got on the Skarmory and stared up duty bound. "This would help her get use to the idea. Genesect, Skarmory, lets fly!" The Skarmory raised her wings and the Genesect shifted into jet mode as they took flight to the mountain above. Lillie heard a loud chop and turned around to find the Pangoro helping clear away the tree.

The Trial guide waved at Lillie in apology. "Thank you for helping with that Skarmory, the Exeggutor Express should be here soon," Lillie petted the Pidgeot and smiled sweetly at both him and the Rotom Dex. "Thank you, Swoops I need you in the ball, Dex get in the bag." The Pidgeot waited for Lillie to take out a pokeball and tapped his beak at the button, the energy from the ball opened to let him in. The Emolga flew at Lillie's shoulder, the Mime Jr. was mimicking Lillie holding on to the pink straps of her bag and the Meowth yawned to casually follow the trainer to a bus that had the markings of an Alolan Exeggutor.

At an Office in Aether Paradise

Gladion focused his eyes at paper work in an attempt to ignore what ever Lusamine was trying to say to him. "Your father should be here in a few minutes and Miss Wicke should be back by the after noon, you shouldn't have to be bound here any longer," Gladion kept writing about whether to approve of making a public notice about Houndoom, he signed a yes and took a deep breath. "They seriously needed us to tell them Houndoom's flames and how serious it is to be burned by them?"

Lusamine glared sharply at Gladion. "Are you even trying anymore?" Gladion ignored her and found a rather alarming report regarding a pokemon found on Ula'ula. "A Frillish is discovered in this region?! I know that too many people have drowned because these pokemon, that needs to be of note before someone swims near that abandoned thrift store," Lusamine gritted her teeth in annoyance until Gladion looked up to notice her. "I have this under control, are you going to start harassing me now?"

Lusamine nearly popped a blood vessel, took a deep breath to calm herself and asked. "This shouldn't have to happen, you have been miserable the entire time Wicke and Elio had been gone," Gladion closed his eyes and agreed. "If Interpol didn't demand Faba to work on modifying the capture stylus, Elio to come along because he has all the Ultra Beasts to test the capture mode on and Wicke because Faba can't be trusted, I wouldn't have to be managing this alone," The teenager looked at Lusamine in a sharp glare and continued. "It isn't even the fact that the day they came was suppose to be important. They wouldn't HAVE to keep the Aether Foundation on such a short leash if it wasn't for the fact you can't be trusted to manage things alone."

Lusamine was about to say something until Gladion asked sharply. "Isn't it? You know father has the Pelago to work on and even with the extra help, it takes a lot for him to even adjust himself here," Lusamine's eyes shifted at the defiant teenager and adjusted her tone loudly. "Haven't you managed anything?! Its been two years and clearly you never planned to come back here when you left the first time!" Gladion lost patience with Lusamine and was lifting himself from the desk, his fists banged at the table as he shouted . "You think I was just keeping everything under the rug like nothing happened?! I have been making something work to so that you, Faba and anyone else who would run grand father's legacy into the dirt are NEVER allowed to go back to the levels that you all reached!"

Lusamine was about to shout louder, her eyes widened before they sank into something crestfallen, she lowered her tone. "... Did you?" Gladion gritted his teeth and started to call someone. "Hello Heidi... no, I just want to make a point across. Yes that would be appreciated," Gladion closed his phone and stared at Lusamine in the eyes. "I have a few others who are in charge of monitoring the employees but I only have one at the moment who is there to fight... just in case. She will result to battling at the first sign and otherwise she is busy on Alola."

The door opened to let a female employee in, she saluted Gladion eager for the order. "Yes boss?" Gladion smiled at Heidi and redirected his gaze back on Lusamine. "You are not to say of your team of pokemon, but if I am to go out for something important-" Heidi answered the question like she know the whole sentence. "I make sure things don't go crazy. Typho, Thor and Steamer are ready in case they do!"

Gladion got off the desk and was heading to the door out. "See that you do and if anyone asked, you are doing a more personal job. I'll be back eventually and when Wicke gets here you can get back to your regular schedule," Heidi smiled widely at Gladion. "Go have some fun boss, you haven't really been doing that for weeks now!" Gladion took a deep breath and waved Heidi goodbye as he went out the door.

Lusamine felt her legs shaking and fell to the ground. Heidi was about to help her up until Lusamine struggled to get her to stop. "No... don't, that smile I saw from him-" Heidi scratched her head. "The one just now or that one that Dex showed me?"

Lusamine closed her eyes and kept laying on the floor. "... That one, it's quiet lovely don't you think?" Heidi was even more confused until she notice Mohn arriving at the office with a Herdier. "Hel-" He immediately saw Lusamine on the floor and was about to try and get her up, he was stopped as well. "Please, don't," The Herdier started to lick at Lusamine's face, getting her to try and stand back up, she slowly regained balanced and smiled at the Herdier as she spoke good news to Mohn. "Thank you. Now, there is a pokemon you may be familiar with that is found at Melemele-"

At Hokulani Observatory

Lillie and the three pokemon exited the Exeggutor Express and found Madison talking with Sophocles, who had a large Togedemaru guarding the smaller one. "I found something for Vikavolt to do, but he flies away when ever he notices me," Madison, the Genesect and Skarmory listened as a plan formed. "Just let me handle it the hard part. Go turn on that machine and call him," Sophocles nodded and told the two Togedemaru to follow him in as Lillie asked. "This is similar to Salazzle or Wishiwashi?"

Madison answered with a less intense stare of determination and more one of sympathy. "The Trial captain has a place for Vikavolt's Charjabugs. The problem is the Totem Pokemon thinks he wouldn't be around to see them prosper, that was when he left before he got to hear what was planned."

The Emolga asked something to Madison, the Genesect answered. "Vikavolt is an electric type himself, your usual method of stopping his movement won't quite work," Madison continued pressing buttons and saw what look like a battery on the low. "This must be what powers the Capture Stylus," The Emolga charged electricity from her cheeks and shot into the device at Madison's wrist's, raising the battery to near full. Lillie was impressed by the efficiency. "I heard a lot of pokemon rangers have an electric type as a partner for this reason," Madison smiled at the thought at petted her Emolga. "Good work."

The Emolga blushed, happy to help as the ranger kept pressing buttons on her device, some revealed a small map of the surrounding region, some giving information on various pokemon, one particular button began to glow a shiny white. "Wha-" Lillie saw something flying across the road and requested to Madison. "I think Vikavolt is coming, are you ready?" Madison stared at the button and pressed another, the button stopped glowing as she looked up to find the Vikavolt flying down to ask something. "Volt?"

The Genesect asked back. "Before we answer, are you going to at least stay?" The Totem Vikavolt crackled and was about to leave, Madison aimed her Capture Stylus and shouted. "Capture on!" The Vikavolt saw the top spin, erupted a totem aura and began to charge electricity, Madison saw a discharge was about to happen and pulled her hands back; causing the top to back away. "Skarmory, do something to draw him down!"

The Skarmory flew to the sky and rushed behind the Vikavolt, she flapped her wings for a whirl wind to bring him closer to the Observatory. The Totem Vikavolt buzzed loudly and shrieked for help, a Charjabug crawled from under a truck in a buzz. Glowing a volt toward Vikavolt to where he looked like a lightning bolt, Madison directed her stylus to the Charjabug and spun it to form a beam to bring it out of the fight. "Go gather the others, you all need to talk about this together!"

The Charjabug buzzed and slithered to the Observatory as the Vikavolt tried to fly away. An Alolan Meowth leaped from behind and faked him out of an escape, giving Madison time to spin the top around the Vikavolt again, forming a beam that began to close in. The Vikavolt glowed and shivered as he saw Sophocles walking out with another man. He had dirty blonde hair, a set of glasses and was wearing a blue shirt. Following was a group of Charjabugs that were buzzing something to the Vikavolt.

Madison ordered the Vikavolt. "Please talk to them, maybe you would be able to help others as you have helped trainers." The Vikavolt hesitated for a moment and flew to talk. Madison collapsed on the ground, panting in exhaustion as she watched. Sophocles took a deep breath and asked. "You know of how Po Town is a constant struggle and some of those numbskulls are still living in that place?"

The Vikavolt buzzed a yes, Sophocles asked. "Me and Big Mo made a machine that can take electricity and have it bring power to the few places in town that can still use it," Vikavolt hissed in protest until Moylane whispered to him. "It isn't what we were asking. It requires power from any electric type, you, Charjabug... any of them using an electric attack would work," Lillie listened and asked. "What if I have Zapdos do his part in this? How often does the machine need to be charged?"

Sophocles was struggling to hold something back and answered. "From Vikavolt or Zapdos, once a month. As long as those numbskulls in the town don't abuse it," The Vikavolt slowly buzzed, Sophocles petted him with tears flowing. "It's going to be okay. We have something for you at the trial sight... a small party for you."

The Vikavolt agreed to go with them into the Observatory, Sophocles asked Lillie and Madison. "You want to come? It's not much of one, but an electric type might like it," Madison was about to take the offer until she heard something land and a Charizard's roar, Lillie turned around to find Gladion watching a peaceful conclusion. "Brother, what are you doing here?"

Gladion was frowning sharply to answer. "As long as Wicke arrives by the afternoon, Heidi should keep an eye on things long enough and she will call me the instant something starts to happen."

Lillie immediately hugged Gladion to comfort him. "Miss Madison had finished with the last of the Totem Pokemon," Gladion's frown slowly shifted to a gasp of astonishment and eventually a smile as he focused on Madison. "Sounds like you have done this region a great service."

The pokemon ranger yawned, spun around and raised her hand in the air. "Mission, Totem Pokemon have been accomplished!"

Lillie let go of her brother and agreed. "That was a problem for weeks and it wouldn't have been resolved as cleanly without your help. Should we go to the Altar of the Sunne while we still have the chance?" Madison pressed a few buttons on her device to show a map. "The Altar of the Sunne is a days trip by foot. You two have a way to fly?" Lillie nodded. "I have a pager for Charizard myself, but that leaves with just you." Madison approached the perching Skarmory and was prepared to carry the two smaller pokemon with her. "Emolga, Genesect you follow me. We meet at Ula'ula Meadow to talk to Solgaleo?"

Gladion realized what Madison was about to do and was about to stop her. "Wait, your going to fly on that? Is it even trained?"

Madison shook her head. "No, but Skarmory flew me up here. Flying down isn't too hard of a task! If Solgaleo doesn't know much then we talk to the champ and Nebby?"

Gladion found some logic in the plan but also found it reckless and attempted to stop her. "Elio would be back soon anyways and rushing to Solgaleo like this-" Madison nodded with a frown. "We can piece together a few things on our own before he gets here and save him the trouble of answering all that."

Gladion's eyes faced away in defeat at what he heard, he posed. "Y...yeah it would if we can find out more about you... Just wait for us when you land."

Madison adjusted the Mime Jr. and Meowth and ordered the Skarmory. "I will at least do that. Come on Skarmory lets fly!" The Skarmory took flight off the mountain, the Emolga and Genesect followed her off. Lillie stared amazed at the sight and told her brother. "I am going to talk to Sophocles more. Then we will get going ourselves."

At Ula'ula Meadow, by the entrance to a strange temple.

Skarmory landed with her talons piercing stone, Madison held the Mime Jr. and Meowth before she leaped off. "Thank you Skarmory."

The Skarmory cawed and waited at the entrance with the Madison until Emolga and Genesect arrived; the ranger planned and focused on her device. "While we wait... we should try to see what else this thing has and see if we can't find more clues. It helped last time and it might help us again," The smaller pokemon were taking a rest as Madison pressed the series of buttons and found the white light again, pressing the button she saw the device begin to glow in a blue light, the screen itself looked blue with white lines. "What exactly is-" Madison saw her top crackle in strange energy and pressed the button to turn it off in fear of it going out of control. "That's weird, even if Solgaleo doesn't have a definite answer for what this is. We another piece of the puzzle we need to figure," The Emolga nodded and nuzzled to Madison's neck, she flinched to notice a figure floating behind the ranger, a pink feline that was staring in curiosity. "Molga?!"

Madison turned around to find nothing. "...It's been two days on the job and we worked ourself, we should spend more time with Supsha and the others now that we have some free time...Maybe do something to thank Lillie and the others," The Mime Jr. attempting to mimic a spin and landed on his back, Madison showed Mime Jr the victory spin in style and saw a pink feline spinning with her. "Wha-"

The Genesect scanned and identified the pokemon. "Ma'am, my data says this is a Mew!" The Mew felt dizzy and shook himself in a giggle, Madison heard a voice in her head. " _Hello!"_

The ranger looked around and noticed the Mew waving. "... How are you talking to me?" The Mew answered in a tune. " _Telepathy Alola thanks you for what you done, even with those memories of yours gone you still shined!"_ Madison felt something tingle in her chest. "It's nothing a ranger wouldn't do. I know how my memories were gone, is there anyway to bring them back?"

The Mew stopped playing and started to laugh at something. " _There is, me and either Solgaleo or Lunala can help. It is a bit crazy though,"_ Madison's tingle of appreciating gratitude turned to a plea. "It can't be so crazy that it wouldn't work, please tell me how," The Mew answered twiddling his tail. " _I look in your memories to try and find what ever is shrouded. That is where I have either of the two send a small... or rather big psychic wave to stir them back. If you want to remember it is only as painful as a headache, if you don't... pop's never experimented with that and never will, but it is probably much worse,"_ Madison's desperation shifted to realization as she backed away, as much as she would like her memories back, she seen the means as it is. "That is way too extreme and personal for anyone to be comfortable with," The Mew nodded in agreement. " _With what your doing, you should find out soon. This was only done because of how bad it gotten from him disappearing and forgetting everything."_

Madison sat down to press her fist against her head in trying to choose what to do. "If I knew people before... I don't now. If they see me again... they would recognize me but I won't recognize them?" The Mew answered in a tone of pity. " _Unless you go through with the crazy! It would be like getting to know them all over again... it may be a bit more hurtful to others. But if they know of what has happened to you, they will understand,"_ Madison sighed in defeat. "Regaining those memories is no longer a problem that I need to go through something this crazy, now I have something else to find out. Thank you."

The Mew sensed someone approach and smiled at the sight of Lillie, who recognized the Mew and raised her arms. "Isaac?!"

The Mew rushed at Lillie's arms to nuzzle at her chest, Madison noticed Gladion approaching with a smile and asked. "I didn't know Lillie knew that Mew, how did she catch that?"

Gladion shrugged and posed. "It's a long story," Lillie flinched and puffed up her cheeks at the Mew. "Isaac, you know that thing Elio did with father was our last resort! Once he gets here, we can help Madison without going to such extremes!"

The Mew blushed and wiggled out of Lillie's arms, she closed her eyes and asked the ranger to follow her. "Madison, after the work your pokemon went through, I think it is fitting they come with us to meet Solgaleo. Are you ready?"

Madison nodded and got herself up; the Emolga felt excitement and smiled with the ranger, the Mime Jr. began to impersonate Gladion's pose, the Meowth yawned and swayed his whiskers, the Skarmory flew above the ruins and the Genesect scanned the pathway. "This is leads to a pedestal," Gladion was playing the mimic game with the Mime Jr, sent his Silvally out and began to smile. "Despite everything Solgaleo went through, he is a very social pokemon to those that patrol this region. No need to keep him waiting, come Silvally... perhaps we will meet the others as well."

The siblings began to walk toward the road as Madison had her pokemon follow, toward the long walk they reached the center to find a large white lion of light talking with a blue canine and a golem of ice. Lillie rushed to wave at the pokemon. "Alola Solgaleo, Alola Suicune, Alola Regice!"

The Solgaleo focused on Lillie and pounced to her feet, growling in affection as he began to lick her. Lillie began petting the Suicune. "I know, it's been a few days. Suicune, how do you like the lake of the Sunne?"

The Suicune closed his eyes and smiled as he nuzzled at Lillie, Gladion was left to stare at the Regice. "Not much to do besides patrol?" The Regice flashed yellow lights at it's cross like face, Gladion answered back. "You didn't miss much, we should have a get together at the Pelago soon. You and the other two have worked hard and Regigigas would love to hear how you are doing," The Regice agreed and noticed Madison, it shouted to the Solgaleo that was playing with Lillie a bit too long. "Regiiiiiiiiiice!"

The Solgaleo lifted his head, saw the ranger and let loose an other worldly roar. The Genesect understood and asked Madison. "He is rather eager to meet you." Madison had Emolga and the smaller pokemon play with Lillie and gave a respectful bow to the Solgaleo. "Thank you, since everything I know before is slowly coming, I want to ask if you have any idea where I have been. Or if Nebby knows?"

The Solgaleo stopped for a moment to remember and roared. The Genesect whispered. "He is mostly busy on Alola, but he has sensed Nebby take a trip into Ultra Space for something and followed with her. That must have been you and Emolga," The Solgaleo growled to the Genesect, causing her to back away nervously. "Y...your to thank for finding me as well?! What was I?"

The Solgaleo shrugged and glowed to Lillie, her eyes gave the glow as she recognized what happened. "Oh... Miss Madison, you, Emolga and Genesect have definitely gone into Ultra Space, I remember this world," Gladion's blood ran cold and asked. "What world are we talking about?"

Lillie stopped glowing to answer. "One filled with craters, it is the home dimension of the Ultra Beast, Celesteela," Madison asked, burning in curiosity. "What is special about Celesteela?"

The siblings were hesitate to answer, Lillie tried to think of the words. "Not even the Rotom Dex can describe them in enough detail, Elio and Miss Wicke know most of these Ultra Beasts though. Elio did give the world a name... Ultra Crater," The Solgaleo asked something for the human's, the Genesect sighed. "It looks like Nebby is the one who would know the finer detail of what happened. That is where our clues," Gladion's smile shifted to satisfaction. "But we gathered enough to make a bigger picture," Lillie agreed. "It has, thank you Solgaleo!"

The Solgaleo went back to nuzzling Lillie until he felt something urgent calling to him. He roared into the sky and was prepared to take his leave to the north east. Lillie guessed where. "Nebby must be at the Pelago and has over heard everything," Gladion saw the Solgaleo disappear to the distance and took out a dusk ball. "Regice, we are going to the house for now," The Regice turned around and went into the ball without hesitation, leaving just the Suicune who lowered himself and offered Lillie a ride; the trainer smiled and accepted the offer, holding the Mew in her arms. "Thank you, Isaac lets go see Elio. Madison, we should meet at the house... the beach your looking for is near a trailer park. Brother-" Gladion got himself on the Silvally and was about to taunt Lillie. "Race you to Malie City then, Silvally lets go, with claws of ice we will make a path of frost!"

Gladion took an ice memory and gave it to the Silvally; it began to glow an icy aura and dashed toward the water, freezing it in his path and leaving behind a trail of frozen ice. Lillie puffed up her cheeks and held a firm grip. " _Jerk._ See you later Madison!"

The Suicune leaped across the water with his rider in tow into the forest south. Madison felt alone by herself again with just the pokemon by her side, Skarmory flew down and offer to carry Madison; she picked up Mime Jr, Meowth and Emolga. "Thank you, I would like you to meet Supsha. Genesect, lets find this beach!"

Madison took flight high in the sky and found a trailer park Lillie spoke of, she saw a beach with a collection of surf boards and pointed to the Skarmory. "Lets land there!" Upon setting her feet at the beach's shores, Madison used the pager to call the shiny Mantine. "Tine?"

Madison crouched down to pet the Mantine and introduced him. "Supsha, this is Skarmory. She is going to carry Emolga and the others while we try surfing some waves again. Focus only on her, Skarmory just focus on where the waves are guiding us and Genesect... for extra training you fly by every minute to be a distraction!"

The Genesect shifted into jet form and spoke in monotone. "Of course!" Zoom!


	4. The Champ's Return!

On a boat in the middle of the sea, Wicke finished organizing paperwork regarding the results of a project. A female employee knocked to announce. "We are going to arrive at Aether Paradise in a few minutes, you want us to get the sleepy head up?"

Wicke had the paperwork stored and got herself up. "That wouldn't be needed from you, but thank you," Going to the mid cabin, Wicke knocked the door and waited, only silence was heard; she opened the door to find Elio drooling and smiling in his sleep with a Mimikyu waking up to the sight of Wicke. "Me...wake...him... up?"

Wicke nodded. "Please do." The Mimikyu used a tendril from under the cloak and knocked at Elio's forehead with it, snapping him awake. "Wh...Yawn! Are we finally there yet?"

Wicke smiled sweetly and answered in a whisper. "We are in a few minutes, it certainly has been a long trip," Elio got up and stretched himself. "Those three weeks were boring save for meeting people. Those rangers go on an adventure on a regular basis and have quite a few stories to tell, come on Lost."

The Mimikyu leaped out of the bed to Elio's side and followed out. The boat stopped to Aether Paradise and Elio asked Wicke in a smile. "I'm going to pick up Gladion after telling Lusamine that Interpol shouldn't be hounding us for now. You have any objection's other wise?"

Wicke shook her head. "As long as you are brief, we held you long enough," She was about to escort Elio to the elevator when she heard a smug voice emerge from the boat. "Such a pleasure to be back after having my handiwork known." Elio gritted his teeth and turned around to a blond man in a lab coat wearing green shades. "For once, your kind of right. There is one problem about that."

Faba frowned smug at Elio. "You know where that ranger is now, so that would be something yo-" Elio interrupted Faba with a sharp tone and his Mimikyu flashing her eyes. "Don't! Madison is first on the list, the prototype will be with the Ranger Union later."

Wicke coughed and asked Faba. "Go help the others with our equipment. Elio, come." Faba gave an aura of silence, his ego being damaged as he obeyed. " _That child doesn't know any better,"_ Elio and the Mimikyu followed Wicke to the elevator and went to the Conversation Deck. Finding an unusual sight, Mohn and Lusamine were busy together trying to get a Shiftry to come closer to them with a poke bean. Elio found no Gladion in sight as Wicke had him follow her; the Shiftry noticed people and leaped to the tree's, Mohn snapped his fingers in defeat and frustration. "That was the closest we got!"

Lusamine sighed in agreement. "Gladion said the Shiftry would have tried to attack months ago, this is a major improvement," She turned around to find Wicke and Elio made a return. "So it is finally done?"

Elio answered clearly as the Mimikyu requested to go into the ball. "Don't worry Lost, we will be gone shortly. Kind of, the ranger Wicke and I have been working with... due to things that happened on Almia, ended up on Alola. It's easier if I bring her here tomorrow when everyone is in a better mode, I'm going to get Gladion out of here."

Lusamine knew Elio would try to find her son and approached to stop him. "I am afraid he isn't here," The Mimikyu was growling as Elio stopped her. "...What did you do?"

Lusamine heard the concerned, protective and angry tone; she saw a look of deciding judgement, closed her eyes and frowned in remembering. "He has been bound here for three weeks and was in absolute misery."

Elio was frustrated and began to argue. "I know he had to pu-" Mohn stopped the argument and spoke of what he knew. "I haven't seen him like that since that talk we had months ago. Since then it seemed he was getting happier until-" Elio slowly put the puzzle together and frowned at Lusamine in apology. "You two didn't even make eye contact with each other that long?"

Lusamine kept frowning and stared at him stoically. "Nos he has better happiness out there than he ever had here," Wicke saw both frowning and asked Lusamine. "Madam, do you mind if we talk about this somewhere more private?"

Lusamine nodded. "No, Elio... you don't have to stay here either," Elio felt cold, something happened over the span of the three weeks between Gladion and Lusamine, it reached a drastic conclusion while he was away. "I-" Lusamine stopped him, pressing her fingers at his lips. "Don't apologize. Thank you for being his friend," Elio and the Mimikyu were hesitate to take their leave and went to the elevator with the two women, going to the central floor. Elio waved goodbye with the thought of mending on his mind. "I'm not going to make any promises, but that meeting still needs to happen."

Lusamine bit her lip and waved the boy goodbye as Wicke pressed the button down. "Please, just go home," Elio couldn't stand the depressing thought and whispered to his Mimikyu as he called her back. "We will find out more if Gladion tells us. but we shouldn't force things. Especially not now." Elio left to an overlook of the sea and called a Charizard to fly him to Melemele, first to his mothers house.

He knocked arrived to be greeted by a Meowth that was talking an Alolan Meowth, both noticed him and meowed. "Mrawr!"

Elio meowed to the duo. "Mewrawr!" The door opened to his mother recognizing her son. "Your finally back, it's been weeks!"

Elio began to apologize. "Interpol needed me for something, how is Lillie doing?"

Patricia stared at the house and saw the sun set to the evening. "She thinks about you daily and she has been making herself a stronger trainer. You think you are ready to face her?"

Elio was about to answer and heard a loud cheerful voice charging at him, he turned around and was knocked down by Hau in a bear hug. "Elio, it's been too long without you!"

Elio had the wind knocked out of his lungs and huged Hau back. "Hey Hau, you mind coming to my place. I'll get dinner made after I settle in!"

Hau felt his stomach rumble. "You, Lillie and Gladion gave me a birthday to remember. How about I make you all something?" Elio was about to say something and stopped. "What?" Hau felt his mouth water at the thought. "I know a dish made from cooking a Slowpoke tail on an open fire. Mallow taught me this and it is very good! Give me a moment to get the Slowpoke tails!"

Hau left to Iki town as Patricia's smile faded. "You heard the news about the Totem Pokemon? Some of them are retiring," Elio's smile faded in memories. "It's kind of sad, I hope they are doing well," Patricia had good news and winked. "A certain someone is coming over in a couple days and is staying for two months. It's finally time for him to see how you grown."

Elio was about to ask who until he realized who his mother was talking about, his heart skipped a beat for a moment, he was shaking his head and asked. "Please tell me your not joking... pop's is actually-" Patricia nodded. "He is! Finally."

Elio tackled his mother in a bear hug of his own, the mother pushed her son back and tried to wrestle with him. "You think your a big shot! I still got enough of a fight!"

She had her son in a firm grip under her left arm and gave him a noogie, Elio growled and pushed the arm away to give her a familiar grip. "I learned that one ages ago mom!" Patricia was laughing as she shouted. "I give up, Uncle! Stop before people see this!"

Elio let his mother go. "You and pops are free to visit at anytime! He is going to love that I been keeping that house working well!" Patricia was about to agree and saw Hau with an ice box of Slowpoke tails. "Sorry about that, I'll see you later soon miss Patricia!"

The mother waved goodbye in tears and the two boys went to the house across the bridge. "I'll get some sleeping bags ready in case you want to stay over. I have Madison using the couch and we have a spare one left for you!"

Hau frowned in annoyance and in defeat as he knocked the door. Lillie opened the door and was blushing at the sight of Elio who shouted. "I'm back and Hau has dinner!"

Lillie began to stutter. "H...Hau can put those in the fridge. I already made something... please come in."

Both boys frowned in disappointment until they heard something frying and were let into the house. Sitting in the living room was Gladion watching a show of Growliths, Lillipups, Rockruffs and Houndours playing a mock sport game and a woman Elio was familiar with. "Hello Gladion, hello Madison!" Gladion noticed Elio in frustration. "Your finally back." Elio started to puff up his cheeks. "We worry about that tomorrow and I know the past three weeks were not pleasant," Hau came to the living and felt the smell familiar. "What is Lillie cooking?" Gladion shrugged. "Clauncher claw tempura. Hau you are eating here with me and Madison. Elio... Lillie want's a word with you."

Elio started to have more worries as he let out a Mimikyu, Genesect and Incineroar. "The other pokemon are in the back yard?"

Madison heard a click from the door and answered. "They were," A Phione and Banette let in a Silvally, Emolga, Mime Jr. Meowth and Genesect. Elio's Genesect stared at the smaller one with an attempt to ask. "You remember anything? Boss said you wouldn't," Madison's Genesect shook her head and asked. "Y...you know me?"

Elio's Genesect cackled in a sense of superiority. "Not really, you were more a scout for your pack. You think with your head, but you need the rest of the pack to work with you."

The frying stopped and Lillie exit the room to slowly hug Elio. "We missed you. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, we have a lot to talk about." Elio was about to say something until Lillie tightened her grip in desire. "The dinning room... it's just you and me, I used some Watmel and Bleu berries to mix some drinks together," Elio blushed red at the request. "Thats kind of... after dinner I'll start talking about things that need to happen. Then we can focus on you Madison." The pokemon ranger stared at the boy, finding him to be much more casual than she expected. "I have a few things to report myself. Take your time,"

After a few minutes, the trio of Hau, Gladion and Madison were introduced to golden brown claws complimented with a sauce. Hau was the first to take one and try it, he relaxed on the couch in bliss. "This was what Lillie was making?!"

Gladion's exhausted frown perked to a smile. "Nom! She has, anything Elio has done when he came back I need to know?"

Hau answered, looking at the dinning room in concern. "He is letting me stay over for the night and is going to use a sleeping bag for himself," Madison over heard and felt impressed. "He is letting you use the other couch?... Not too bad of a host," Gladion's closed his eyes to correct the statement. "He is also an idiot for being this generous while leaving himself with the worse."

Elio's Genesect, the Mimikyu and Incineroar agree to that, Gladion sighed in response. "I hope Lillie isn't too over the top with his welcoming,"

In the dinning room.

Lillie was trying to use a match to light the candle when the Banette arrived to cuddle at Elio, he noticed Lillie's struggle and used a will-o-wisp to light them for her. Lillie smiled peacefully. "Thank you Pete."

The Banette scratched the back of his head and left. Elio stared at the tempura and was about to have his first bite. "Nom! Mmmmm, this is good," Lillie blushed and stared at Elio before trying the food herself. "Gulp! I have been training all this time while you were away, if you want we can battle after dinner is done," Elio was about to get another tempura when he listened. "I just got here, may we do it another time? It looks like you been surfing a lot."

Lillie felt disappointment and noticed her skin is a bit more tan. "Thank you for noticing, was there anything in Almia for you to really do?"

Elio kept blushing and remembered. "Since there isn't a trainer out there, I haven't really been given much to do besides having Gapper out for testing. There is also a law against catching pokemon due to a ranger always needing them around, knowing how often those guys work... its understandable,"

Lillie saw the feeling of boredom and knew more. "Besides Miss Wicke, the rangers and the pokemon your brought with you... it was lonely for you?"

Elio closed his eyes at the statement and went to his drink. "It was, how did you find Madison in the first place, because Interpol was about to have us go back if you hadn't called," Lillie answered clearly, her heart leaping at the thought. "You have Hau to thank for bringing her to Iki town when I was busy. It would have taken us longer to find her," Elio looked at the entry way to the living room in disappointment. "It's a shame we don't have anything better available for him. I need to tell Madison some of the more specific things, how much has she found out anyways?"

Lillie counted. "Since all fallers remember their names as well as a basic understanding of what they were doing before, she has been very active. She remembered that she is a pokemon ranger and you were right about her being a Top Ranger when she helped resolve the Totem Pokemon conflict in the span of two days. When we visit Solgaleo, we found out that her moment of falling into an Ultra Wormhole has much to do with the Ultra Beast, Celesteela," Elio was about to finish when he flinched at the word. "Celesteela? That world is a bit strange," Lillie asked when she realized the food was almost gone save for the claw shells. "It is, has anyone given you any trouble while you were working?"

Elio shook his head and began to finish the tempura. "Aside from Faba who REALLY should know better than to tell me what to do, most of the guys is there for work," Lillie was satisfied that her boyfriend is felt at home. "Things should be going back to normal soon. Are we still going to try organizing that-" Elio knew what Lillie was talking about. "My mom kind of knows part of it and she isn't happy that I was an ass to you and Gladion over it. But she needs to know the full story, we all need to piece it together and this includes dragging Lusamine into this. The problem... is that the last few weeks delayed it and things gotten bad to where Lusamine is giving up. I kind of wished I brought Little Horn with me to speed the trip up," The plates were empty and Elio offered to wash up. "Let me at least do this for you and the others, you made a pretty good dinner!"

At the living room.

Lillie saw the pokemon fast asleep as she asked Gladion a question regarding the group talk plan. Gladion frowned sharply to answer. "It has to be done, regardless who delays it," Hau raised an eyebrow. "I know what you are talking about, what did Elio do?"

Gladion answered bluntly. "He told us everything and if you were with us... it wasn't pretty to hear." The water stopped flowing and the sound of dish's clanking was heard. Elio slowly arrived to the living room to give himself a better introduction to the pokemon ranger that has a curious Emolga on her shoulders. "Madison, before I introduce myself. Thank you for helping the people of this region, helping even the little guys has been something you always have done even when on the way to doing a mission. Second, my name is Elio Sun, I am the lunatic that owns this house as well as champion of the Alola region. Lillie and I are fallers as well but were went in and out of an Ultra Wormhole through... special means," Madison guessed as the Banette prepared foot stools. "Which is why you haven't forgotten anything in comparison to what happened to me, what were we working in Almia anyways?"

Elio smiled politely. "I am glad you asked, because the main method of catching an Ultra Beast. The beast balls cost so much to make that Interpol needed a back up plan to more effectively manage one should they come out of an Ultra Wormhole and we don't have the beast balls with us. That is when they contacted the Ranger Union as well as contacted Aether."

Gladion spoke more. "I told you of Elio's role, but there was more to it that makes the project take a while," Elio agreed. "A mode for a capture stylus that is still in the prototype stage was underway since on testing the basic mode on Gapper... it didn't do anything once you tried to capture him. Some say it is because he is already captured... personally it is for the same reason pokeballs don't work on Ultra Beasts normally, it doesn't read them as pokemon. The added mode is called Ultra Mode and it is pretty much complete save for some minor details."

Madison began to press buttons on her device and showed the blue screen with white lines. "This?" Elio nodded. "Exactly that, as it implies, it is meant to work on Ultra Beast to make them more willing to do what we say... like stay put until we can open a way home for them. It's kind of tricky to keep it charged, so turn that off for now and I'll explain more of what it does," Madison pressed the button to turn it off, Gladion folded his arms behind his head and raised his feet at the foot stool. "Ultra Mode has a few bugs?" Elio cringed and laughed. "Few but they are big ones. Ultra Beasts are already a danger to everyone when they come out of an Ultra Wormhole due to the shock as well as the energy going into them. Ultra Mode ticks them off even more, how quickly it does it is no longer a problem... but when the Ultra Beast is closer to being caught with that method. Gapper wasn't too happy about it!"

Lillie's mouth was wide open as she listened. "What does Ultra Mode do to them?!" Elio sighed, not pleased with the events either. "It simulates the effects an Ultra Wormhole normally has on them, due to the equivalent of a flashing dot going in the corner of your eyes or a fly buzzing at you constantly. You get annoyed, you want it gone... and when it stops buzzing you are in a bad mood! Over the weeks, Gapper treats it like a dentist trip to the point I have to bribe him with poffins. Once the capture actually happened... he calmed down. But it makes it about as dangerous as sending out a faller to capture them with a beast ball for the reason that you are fighting them," Madison had her feet on a foot stool herself and thought about the Ultra Beast Elio mentioned. "What kind of Ultra Beast is Gapper anyways?"

Elio asked Lillie to get the Rotom Dex out. "Sorry about addressing him by the nick name... but this is what we are talking about," Madison saw a large black dragon with two sets of blue eyes and many mouths. Madison read the name. "Guzzlord?!"

Elio frowned sharply. "An Ultra Beast that eats anything in it's path. It is the slowest Ultra Beast I have so it was easier for us to manage, now the Ultra Beast that may have been an actual concern for you... Celesteela," The Rotom Dex buzzed to the image of a rocket, Elio spoke of what he knew of Celesteela. "This is the heaviest of the Ultra Beasts by far. When she is out of fuel, she drains the soil around her to make into fuel for the jets that make up her body. Like a rocket, she is at her most dangerous when she launches," Hau swallowed and knew. "I see videos on this one rocket ship launching into space, it burns everything underneath it and around it."

Elio nodded. "It shoots massive flames on launching and since the only town in Almia is surrounded in nothing but forest... it can be scary. Thankfully the Ranger Union didn't mention anything about forest fires, so you may have just fallen into a wormhole leading to Celesteela's world by accident... rather than meeting one." Madison faced her eyes away at the thought as the Emolga asked. "Emo?!"

Gladion stared at Elio and argued. "The problem is that Madison isn't the only one... a Genesect also ended up in Ultra Space with as much forgotten," Elio scratched his head with uncertainty in his eyes. "I said that may be what have happened. Madison and Emolga are everywhere together and they have a history of working with that Genesect. With all that put together, we just have one more thing for Madison to get some of her memories back," Madison guessed, glaring stoically. "That crazy thing that Mew said you did?"

Elio, Lillie and Gladion gasped at what was heard, the man of the house shook his head. "No, you don't really need it anyways given your condition in comparison to what that faller was. We need to take a trip to Aether Paradise and talk to Wicke; she will know what to do about this. We also need to talk to Nebby about this as well," Madison asked. "Anything about Aether I need to know?"

Gladion shrugged. "Not really, though I rather not go back there any time soon," Elio saw the frustration and asked Madison. "It seems everyone else here has a part in helping you. Mind if I am the one to escort you to Wicke?"

Madison didn't mind and asked. "Being Champion of this region, you put a lot on your shoulders?"

Lillie sighed and stared at her boyfriend. "He hasn't even been back for an hour. Elio, is there anything else you want to do?" Elio was about to go get the pokemon food when Hau stopped him. "I did that when I finished dinner," Elio smiled at Hau and went to get a sleeping bag. Thump!

He was about to crawl in and casually wish the group a good night, Gladion shouted with confusion on his face. "What are you even doing? You have a bed room right there!" Elio agreed. "We have one too many guest and from what Little Horn said of that storage room... it's going to take a while before it becomes another sleeping quarter," Lillie puffed up her cheeks, got herself up and pinched Elio in the ear. "Elio Sun, you will follow me! Gladion, could you take Elio's sleeping bag and come with me to my room," Gladion yawned and got up. "I'll be right back, he means well but this can get annoying."

In Lillie's room.

Lillie kept Elio in a firm grip and addressed what was to be. "Now, you still have the option of the room you let Gladion use," Elio blushed in embarrassment. "That has way too many games in the way." Lillie nodded as Gladion followed with the sleeping bag. "Where do you want this?" Lillie pointed to a rather clean corner of the room, with a cushion at one side having a Vulpix doll and a Clefairy doll. "That would do."

Gladion placed the bag at the corner and gave the warning to both. "Just... don't do anything reckless in here. I'm only doing this because this house is starting to become crowded," Lillie nodded as Elio kept felt more pain at his ear lobe. "Thank you, I'll be going to bed early myself," Gladion yawned as he kept having stress leave his mind. "It's been exhausting anyways, I got a few things to talk about and I am wanting to start tomorrow early myself. Good night!"

Lillie let go of Elio and pointed to the corner. "Is this better? You won't have to demean yourself even after everything you done for us!" Elio blushed and was crawling in the sleeping bag. "It is... just please don't do that again," Lillie kept giving a lecturing glare as she whispered. "Are you sure you want to use a sleeping bag?"

Elio was about to fall asleep and blushed red. "It's already much to be doing this. The last couple times we shared a bed together were a bit of special cases," Lillie blushed in agreement and couldn't stand Elio bringing himself as low to the ground all alone. Elio heard a thud and something being rolled over; a pink sleeping bag with Lillie getting herself in. "Is this better?" Elio saw the green eyes, blonde hair and the slowly firming face until he closed his eys. "It is. Good night Lillie," The girl closed her eyes and went closer to kiss him. "Good night champ."

In the Living Room.

Hau answered a question Gladion had. "Sure, I know Regirock's usual places and it would be nice for Regigigas to know how the three are doing," Gladion smiled back and looked at the backyard to seeing Regice staring at the sun set with Suicune and Skarmory. "Once Madison's problem is resolved, we can spend more time checking the move tutors," Hau asked Gladion in a wide smile. "What of the photo club? Me and Decidueye had nothing but pictures of those!"

Gladion looked away and posed in denial. "It's not really worth getting too invested into. Even if it has those moments," Hau yawned and was prepared to lay on one of the two sofa's. "I'm just glad we can start having fun again, good night!"

Gladion was prepared to leave the living room himself. "Madison, it looks like we have everything in regards to your missing memories. Is there anything else you would want to do?" Madison smiled in excitement at one pass time. "Supsha found one I wanted to keep doing, even after she is trained," Gladion felt the sting of failure as he spoke of the sport. "Mantine surf? I heard if you go to all the beaches and perform well... they would have a special offer for you. Mantine isn't the only pokemon you can ride on in Alola," Madison had the theory it was the case due to the Charizards. "What are ride pokemon anyways besides the obvious? Pokemon mostly to assist you rather than battle?"

Gladion nodded and was about to head to bed. "Very much so, like that Skarmory you brought with you. Tauros smash's rocks, Stoutland has a keen sense of smell, Lapras carries you through water, Mudsdale carries you through rough terrain, Sharpedo is like Tauros except on water and Machamp... as awkward as it is for him to carry you, push's blocks out of the way. Elio's Bibarel might be a similar case with how you use the pokemon with you in that Bob isn't a battler, neither are the three monkeys Lillie has... but they help father out at the Pelago," Madison was tempted to ask and stopped herself. "Sounds like that is another place to explore once we get things resolved tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning then!"

Gladion prepared a pokeball and began to feel himself at home again. "Come along Silvally, it's been an eventful day."


	5. Crashing Down!

The next day, Gladion was prepared to call in Charizard. "I'm going to the Pelago, that is where Nebby normally is during the day?"

Lillie nodded and prepared to take flight herself. "I need to pick up Registeel anyways. Suicune, you are going to be with me for the day," Hau watched the Suicune go into the dive ball on his own and packed up for his journey. "Regirock is with Tapu Fini by this time of day, I'll go say hello to Raikou if I get the chance!"

All three gave a farewell to Elio and Madison as they took flight. The Alolan Champ stared at the ranger that came out of the wash room, adjusting her hair back into a bun, Madison had Emolga at her shoulder and asked Elio. "Since this is a facility, is it a good idea to have Genesect come with me for this?"

Elio relaxed to give a no. "I don't let Blattron near that place, so it is really dependent on what your Genesect does," Madison remembered what her Genesect does as part of her duty. "She helps me understand what a pokemon is saying, she can snare a fast one without problems... what of her cannon or that drive though?" Elio tried to remember the details as he sent out his Genesect. "Your Genesect doesn't really battle but the douse drive is meant for shooting against things like a massive fire ball or fighting a rather aggressive pokemon back. For our trip to Aether, it might do her more harm than good to have people be scared of her. Blattron... could you at least give this Genesect some company?"

Out of the ball came Elio's Genesect that looked at Madison's indifferent. "... I know a good past time, you mind looking at the sea with me?" Madison's Genesect didn't mind. "It is something to do and it is quite lovely."

The Genesects went to the back yard as Madison called the Mime Jr. to join with her. "I need to find Meowth again before setting out. Skarmory should be ready as well," Elio prepared his team for the day while letting Madison leave. "I'm getting some pokemon better suited to environmental needs rather than battle myself, go find Meowth and meet me at the marina." Madison made preparations with Elio, when they left the house they found a Kantonian Meowth asking something to an Alolan Mewoth. "Mraw?"

The Alolan Meowth nodded, went to Madison's side to be picked up and hidden in the vest, the ranger whispered. "Come on, we need to get ready. Skarmory, are you ready to go?" Elio was about to leave the house seeing Madison ready and felt his heart leap as a Skarmory landed in front of the ranger. She screeched a yes and took flight above, from the marina all the way to the floating island of Aether Paradise.

Elio gave a casual wave to an employee telling the others what to do and asked. "Hey Haley, is Wicke down at the labs today?"

Haley turned around and answered in a tone of authority with her hands at her hips. "She is, but yesterday was kind of... weird even before you came back. Expect the President to be down there and be warned, she is being emotional," The Mime Jr mimicked the employee, gaining Madison and Elio's concern as the Champion asked. "What happened while I was away? Because Gladion having to be here alone keeping things in check is NOT good for him." Haley agreed. "What ever the boss had planned was put on hold and due to Interpol having a tight grip on us... what they want from us they have to get regardless of timing. He see's this as the President's fault this happened and does everything possible to avoid eye contact. I heard from Heidi that it resulted in some argument yesterday, she had to stay close to the labs as a result."

Elio listened and responded with a defeated tone. "Gladion is right to be angry about this because this is Lusamine's fault and we know he would rather be anywhere else," Haley agreed and got out of the way and recognized the guest. "Try not to go crazy down there. You must be that pokemon ranger I keep hearing about... nice uniform." Madison blushed and complimented back. "Yours is pretty cool itself... if you see a Skarmory flying around the facility, she is with me." Haley nodded and signaled an employee to a task as she watched the two go down the elevator. "See that Skarmory has a safe place to land."

Elio escorted Madison to the furthest lab in the east wing and found Wicke giving Lusamine a back rub, both women noticed the visitors and slowly greeted them. Elio shook the image of what was happening out of his mind and let the Chief Branch scientist know. "Alright Wicke, I got Madison over here. You mind calling the Ranger Union about this?"

Wicke nodded. "Miss Heidi is busy at the Conservation deck and should be here shortly, you two will try to behave?" Elio and Lusamine detested the thought of being alone in the same room with each other, the Champ reluctantly agreed. "I got a few words to say anyways. It wouldn't be too harsh or long," Wicke sighed and asked Madison. "Please come with me, then you can get back to your day," Madison sensed some tension and asked Elio. "Good luck down here and thanks for the help."

Both left, Elio kept smiling in regards to what was happening. "I hope she doesn't hurt too many people by not remembering them. She regained enough memories, but it is mostly from what me and the others knew of her. She has a long way to go," Lusamine folded her legs and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you go with the method you used for Mohn?" Elio's smile shifted to a frustrated glare. "Because she didn't want to, it is redundant by now and she thinks it is insane. I was told enough of what happened with Gladion while I was gone you ruined that smile he was having... you know this?"

Lusamine nodded and didn't hesitate to admit it as she rubbed something out of her eyes. "I haven't seen that from him in years and it was starting to become common," Elio agreed. "I am not going to say how it went away in the first place, because you already know," Lusamine gave a piercing green eye stair in why it was. "I took that away a long time ago," Elio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Your getting it through your head and you are changing, because of everything... Gladion and Wicke had to manage most of this organization while you were getting treated for that venom, no one in their right mind would let you back into full power, least not for a very long time," Lusamine controlled her sense of annoyance and looked at why it was to happen. "I long lost the right to claim I am protecting pokemon. It took you and Wicke leaving for my son to feel like he was bound to this place again," Elio started to glare sharply. "The only other person that knows you enough was with me, while Gladion did call me over the weeks, has people at home for company, he really was stuck here," Lusamine started to look down on her hands, they started to form a grip. "How much more suffering am I going to cause?"

Elio guessed. "Depends on if another maniac figures out about the you know whats, or if Interpol did what it did and Gladion has to keep things in line," Lusamine slipped something from her tongue. "It reached its peak with the Mew and how his mind was destroyed, s...speaking of which, when that Mew attacked you a second time, what hap-" The woman struggled to finish the sentence, Elio backed away at what he heard and warned her. "Your the last person I will talk to about that alone, least of all here," Lusamine became more depressed and was looked away in silence, knowing she delved into a personal; Elio kept silent in thought, if it would satisfy this woman's curiosity he slowly answered. "You already know why I don't like talking about Shadow Mew don't ask about anymore. I explored part of the dream world that took me to a Cipher Lab the... people there were in the process of creating shadow pokemon," Lusamine's eyes widened in shock and was about to ask about why would a place like that be his dream, she stopped herself. "It's no wonder your refusing to speak of that, it already sounds like a dreadful place," Elio slowly went stoic, Lusamine saw the boys eyes staring less at her but at something else. "It is, I hope that place and the people responsible for that place burn," FHHFH! "Okay, you don't have to keep watch anymore, I'll take it from here!"

Elio snapped out of his trance and saw Lusamine breaking out of a facade that was masking depression and into one of concern. The boy felt like he said something he shouldn't have and was about to thank Heidi. "Th...thanks. I...I'll see you later because I want to see who this Sunny even is. I'll see you soon Lusamine." Both women saw the boy being quick to run out.

At a video phone.

Wicke was busy dialing a number with Madison at her side. "Now, if these people seem new to you but recognize you, don't be alarmed," Madison nodded. "This would help every step of the way," An image of a young man with red hair and glasses flickered on the screen; he asked focused on a report. "What is th-" The man's glasses fell to reveal brown eyes and a gasp of shock. "Ma...Madison?!"

The pokemon ranger stared blank like she had no knowledge of who the man is as Wicke smiled nervously. "It is her... but due to complications she doesn't remember you name mr Thomas or the others she has worked with," Thomas still smiled widely at Madison. "We thought we lost you when that rocket took off into that wormhole with you on her." Madison's eyes blinked in response. "I rode on a Celesteela?!"

Thomas tried to keep calm. "It's a bit complicated due to a small poacher group that was in the area that took an interest in what was previously an unidentified pokemon and aggravated it. You confronted Celesteela to stop it from causing much damage," Emolga and Madison still stared like it didn't make any sense, Mime Jr and Meowth shrugged to try and understand it themselves. Thomas started to quickly frown in defeat. "I'll let the Chairperson know, keep this line alive for now!"

Madison folded her arms and was mimicked by the Mime Jr. "... That sounds rather extreme to be true," Wicke asked. "It depends on what you want to believe, do you think it is the case?"

Madison tried to piece together her actions; with how she offered to help with the Totem Pokemon without much thought, how she confronted Wishiwashi on the back of a Mantine she was trying to help train as well as flew on a wild Skarmory, she slowly pieced together a conclusion. "I done some rather wild things on Alola. If I done it now, I done it then, " Thomas rushed to the screen in excitement to announce the news. "We have a helicoptor coming to Alola in around two days. We also would like to know what exactly happened to you," Madison approached the screen and started to explain what happened. "This is what the Alolan Champion said about the matter-"

At the Poke Pelago.

Lillie and Gladion were busy tending to a Kingdra and Qwilfish by the waters on an island with a bean stalk. Lillie smiled at Mohn who finished feeding a Toucannon and Alolan Muk. "Thank you for letting us use the Pelago father. This is what you do daily?"

Mohn watched the Toucannon and Muk swallow the beans whole as he answered. "This is more roomy than the P.C's. I just expanded more islands the other day," Gladion saw the Qwilfish bubbling back at him and found an island with a large familiar statue being inhabited by a sleeping Lunala, a perching Articuno and a Hoopa with a Kartana. "The one Regigigas is sleeping on?"

Mohn took a closer look at the island. "That my boy, is what Hoopa likes to call Isle Legends. Regigigas helped make that and a few more before going to sleep and hasn't woken up sense," Lillie noticed an island scorched and devoid of plant life. "Isle Achar?"

Mohn blinked and smiled. "Best name for it, that is where most of the fire types like to go to," Gladion noticed an island south with a Kangaskhan taking care of smaller pokemon. "...Is that Kangaskhan Elio's?!" Mohn nodded and spoke in pride. "H.P helps with what I call Isle Nursery. I plan on expanding that more to make the pokemon there feel much like they are at home."

Swoop! Landing from a Charizard was Hau who recognized the Articuno and waved, shouting loudly. "Alola, Articuno!" Mohn heard something going on in the mining island of Isle Aphun. "I'll go check that, you kids handle your business here!"

Both siblings waved goodbye to their father and had Hau go with them to Isle Legend.

The Lunala began to stir and recognized Lillie who greeted her in the Alolan greeting. "Alola Nebby! Thank you for helping Madison," The Lunala began to nuzzle Lillie like she done good and was kissed on the forehead. Gladion asked the Lunala. "Anything Solgaleo had told us that you don't already know? That she fell into an ultra wormhole and because of you sensed something was wrong, you did something about it?"

The Lunala smiled at Gladion and shook her head, the teenager sighed. "Guess the rest of the mystery is up to Madison now. Regice, it's time for your reunion," Out of the dusk ball came a Regice that stared at the dormant statue that was covered in moss, Hau let Regirock out of the pokeball and cheered. "No need to stay separated for long!"

Lillie took a great ball and let Registeel out. "I'll be there shortly, just enjoy your time with the family," The Regi trio flashed lights together in communication. It lasted until Regice beeped a single yellow dot at the side of it's face toward something Registeel mentioned, Regirock beeped something himself and caused Registeel to beep back with a center dot. All three of the Regi trio gave each other a group hug before approaching Regigigas, they raised their arms and beeped in unison.

Hoopa sensed what the Regi trio were saying and hovered to the boys. "Looks like Registeel had the worse for his first two months," Gladion turned around and saw the Kartana behind Hoopa, he tried to take his glare away and address what happened. "Registeel and Totem Salazzle don't get along. Regirock had a minor incident of a Lucario attacking him, trying to maintain the peace in Alola has that price," Hoopa gritted at the feeling and agreed. "You all gave those guys a lot of freedom then they are use to," Grumble! "Gi...gi...Gigigigigigigigiggi!"

Hau the pokemon on the island turned around to see Regigigas slowly starting to wake up and stood above the Regi trio. He beeped at the trio and was given a message back. The Lunala lowered Lillie down as she asked the Hoopa who answered. "Isle Legend... this is an island where legendary pokemon gather-" Hoopa counted to speak of more details. "Mythicals count and even my buddy counts as well... as long as he behaves!"

The Kartana skittered to Lillie and spun in joy, the trainer shook Kartana's limb using two of her fingers. "This place is a wonder."

"Gigas?"

Lillie, Hau and Gladion stared at Regigigas that was looking at Regirock and focused its gaze on Registeel. Regice beeped loudly. "Regice!" Regigigas listened to the various beeps and made a a few loud beeps of his own as he embraced the trio. Hau found it heartwarming. "Looks like Regigigas is telling them that they have done a good job," The four golems beeped more relaxed, Lillie found Isle Achar to have a trio of Heatrans. "Wela and the others are here as well, we will call you three back later. Brother, is there anything that has caught your interest?"

Gladion was tempted to ask. "There is a tactical pokemon that is seen near that school yard... you are familiar with Zorua, right?"

Lillie posed energetic and smiled. "Yes, I planned to have him by apart of my team for when I fight Elio. He would never know what will hit him." The Lunala snickered at the sneaky tactic and sensed something in the distance. "Mahina?!"

Lillie noticed and asked. "Nebby, if it is important, do what needs to be done," The Lunala stared in urgency and took flight to the distance, Hoopa sensed distant emotion's and warned the trio. "You three may want to wrap this up soon, someone may need ya soon!" The trio listened to the request, Lillie asked. "Is it okay if we let father have the pokeballs used for the trio? Least to wait until they are done?" Hau didn't mind. "This is a special moment for them," Gladion stared at the four Regis watching the sky and smiled. "It wouldn't hurt."

At Aether Paradise.

Madison finished her answering about who she is as a faller. "That is how I ended up on Alola and that is why I don't recognize you Thomas. Expect me to think you all as strangers until I can trace more memories back, sorry if I hurt your feelings," The operator cleaned his glasses and slowly came to terms with what happened. "Even with your reason's gone... you still help people and pokemon alike," Thomas began to write a few things down and returned to smiling. "Your one of the best we have, the people who found you... do you have them nearby?"

Madison shook her head. "No, but I could gather them if you. You have something to say to them?" Thomas was hesitate to say no, began to spark a fire in his eyes and written something down. "No need... but do have them with you after tomorrow. I'm going to see if the Chairperson can pull some strings. Tell them I said thank you," Wicke took over the screen and cheerfully announced. "They should be on Melemele, we thank you for your assistance," Thomas had a ring at his side and was quick to speak. "I got a mission to monitor, we will be there soon!" Beep!

Madison smiled widely at the news, Mime Jr, Meowth and Emolga joined in the joy until they sensed something rushing from behind. "L...lady Madison!"

Wicke turned around and gasped at the Genesect, Madison sensed urgency and asked. "What happened?" The Genesect shivered. "Poni Island... it's in danger," Madison prepared her device and ordered. "Lead the way! Wicke, tell the others where I am at!"

The ranger and her pokemon dashed out; Wicke tried to follow and witnessed Madison preparing her pokemon and ordering the armor bird. "Skarmory, lets go!"

The Skarmory shrieked and took flight, leaving Wicke to go back to the building to plan an investigation. She saw the elevator go up. Heidi was holding onto Elio who was looking weak on his legs, Lusamine was at the elevator with an exhausted frown. Wicke gasped at the sight and asked struggling not to frown. "Madam Lusamine, what did you do?"

Lusamine was trying to keep herself calm. "Could you just call Gladion or Lillie... please?" Elio was trying to stand on his own. "They already know about what I told them.I just need to sit down somewhere, it's no worries,"

"Herd!" Lusamine saw the Herdier walking from the manor and smiled at an idea, Heidi was already placing Elio against a wall as the Aether President asked the Herdier. "You and this boy remember each other, go say hello until this gets resolved," The Herdier barked a yes and approached Elio, who's arms were shaking like he triggered a domino of disaster. " _I just made everything worse."_

At Poni Island, near a meadow.

The Genesect lead Madison to a part of the grove that looked like to have a strange hole of light flicker out of existence. A crash sight was seen, a large rocket like creature risen herself from the dirt and was observing, Madison landed identified the creature. "Celesteela?!"

The Celesteela turned around and saw Madison, she immediately ignited an aura. Her two large limbs and her underside shot intense flame to launch and leap at Madison. The ranger dodged as the Celesteela crashed to her side. Madison saw parts of the meadow lit a flame from the jet exhaust. "Genesect, Skarmory, do something about this forest fire!"

The Genesect shot a water powered techno blast to quell the flame as the Skarmory blew a whirlwind at the flame. Madison pressed the button and triggered the blue glow. "Capture on! Ultra mode!" The top was shot out of the stylus and began to crackle strange energy, Celesteela looked around and erupted in flame to lift herself away from the circle, Madison called the top back and watched the Celesteela shoot several seeds across the meadow. They began to drain the plant life around and erupt into thick vines, Madison saw the Celesteela using her jets to rush toward her again, she dodged out of the way and into the path of growing leech seed vines; she shouted to the Meowth on her vest. "Meowth assist!"

The Meowth extended his claws and cut the bushes away, Madison adjusted the top with her hands and spun it around the Celesteela that did something unexpected. She tossed a baton and switched places with a disoriented Raikou that roared at the ranger. Madison heard something ignite and looked above her to see the Celesteela trying to leap at her again. "Mime Jr, assist!"

The Mime Jr saluted and used a confusion to knock the Celesteela a couple feet back. The Raikou glared at the Ultra Beast as he saw a forest fire begin, he danced to summon rain. Madison guided the crackle top to spin around the Celesteela that pulsed a more intense aura to knock the top back. She aimed her exhaust limbs at the top in an attempt to incinerate it as Madison ordered. "Emolga assist!"

The Emolga leaped to the air and shot a thunder bolt as the Raikou roared to shoot lightning from the thunderous sky, the Celesteela was struck down, left exposed as the top spun again, a beam was being formed, it flared an aura familiar to the Celesteela and surround her.

She glowed and ceased attacking. Madison took a deep breath saw the combined effort of Skarmory's wings, the Genesect's techno blast and the thunderstorm Raikou summoned quell the flame. The Raikou left to the north as Madison looked up at the Celesteela that stared down at her in a wide smile, Madison asked. "You... recognize me?"

The Celesteela kept staring until a shriek was heard from the distance. A large cosmic bat that Madison guessed in an awestruck yet exhausted tone. "Your Lunala?"

The Lunala nodded and shrieked at the Celesteela, she stared up like she was asking something. The Lunala sighed and opened her third eye, causing a wormhole to open up and begin dragging the Celesteela in. She smiled in thanks and let herself go past the wormhole, back home. Madison saw the wormhole close and raised her hand to the air in victory. "Mission accomplished! Lunala, your familiar with this Celesteela?"

The Lunala nodded and she spoke to a listening Genesect. "... Oh my, that one had bad contact with people enough times it seems," Madison raised an eyebrow and didn't care she was getting wet. "Which was why she was attacking me? She is better off getting out of here as soon as possible if that was her goal," The Lunala sneezed and said more, the Genesect found it confusing. "Correct, looked like Celesteela was right that you would result in her going home," Madison's Skarmory flew to her to let her know the fires are extinguished; the ranger felt more accomplished and was prepared to have the three smaller pokemon prepared for travel. Emolga was on her shoulder, Mime Jr was practicing the victory spin at her side and Meowth crawled to her vest. "Skarmory, Genesect, lets get out of this rain. Nebby, you know a good place to fly to?"

The Lunala waited for Madison and the Genesect to prepare flight, leading them east of the island to where a surfing beach is established.

At Aether Paradise Manor.

Gladion was glaring sharply at both Elio and Lusamine. Lillie was the first to rationalize what happened. "Mother... it is much deeper than you think. What happened in that lab was beyond words, but what Elio did to fight through that is what he doesn't want to talk about. Not here," Gladion shook his head at Lusamine and asked Elio. "What would make you think mentioning that place was a good idea?"

Elio tried to say something, no words came out of his mouth, Gladion quickly saw the struggle and went back to staring at Lusamine. "We told you something in that world bothered him! You had to get curious and cause more problems for us!"

Elio tried to say something. "St-" Lillie shook her head, not noticing Elio was struggling to tell them to stop. "Brother, should we just tell her? If he has to force it out... I'm not sure how we can manage a second time," Gladion posed to try and calm down. "We might as well since Elio had to scream it out to us and I don't want to hear any of that again!"

Lusamine's blood began to run cold as she realized what she triggered. "I-" Lillie calmly asked Lusamine. "Mother, could you please come with us to Elio's house. Everything will make more sense." Lusamine struggled herself, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This has gone on long enough," Gladion helped Elio up in built up anger towards Lusamine. "We are done here!"

Elio was speechless and mortified as he agreed to follow. Lusamine asked. "Lillie... Elio spoke in a rather unusual tone and spoke about wanting everything in that... nightmare to burn. That was when he started to act like this, has he said it like that before?"

Lillie asked back. "Did you only ask what happened?"

Lusamine answered clearly. "He only spoke of where he went, even when he only gave the basic description... it became much," Lillie glared and began to drag Lusamine out of the manor, finding Wicke Lillie asked. "Could you come with us, it's time!"

Wicke prepared for the trip and followed. "It took this disaster."

After a long flight on the Charizards to Elio's house.

Gladion had Elio placed on the couch. "It looks like we are back to square one, let Lillie and me do the talking... see if you cannot piece together anything we hear that is not known. I am calling your mother as well," Elio regained the thought to speak. "Please do, we were about to drop the topic... and all this happened," Gladion sighed as he dialed. "You wanted us to have that group talk, your getting your wish," Beep! "Hello?"

Gladion asked the woman over the phone. "Could you come over to the house? We need to talk about something." Patricia knew it had everything to do with her son. "I'll be there," Elio calmed down to the sight of a Genesect, prepared to call him back. "Get in the ball Blattron. You don't want to be out, where is Hau?"

Gladion shrugged. "Once we were done at the Pelago we flew off to our separate ways, that was when we had that call." Knock knock! Elio got his leg strength back and stopped Gladion. "I...I can do this myself," Within minutes, Elio let Patricia in the house who was flaring her nostrils. "The worst possible way to get this together. Gladion what happened the first time you got him to say what was bothering him?"

Elio inhaled in a fit of rage, he is tired of other people having to tell others what happened. "I yelled every thing I did in that nightmare, I ANNIHILATED THOSE-" Slap! Patricia stopped Elio's screaming with a slap. "Stop! Just stop! You told your friends enough... they would word it much better without having to scream it," Gladion slowly back away as Patricia soothed Elio with a hug after slapping him, the woman whispered to her son's ear to calm him down. "Shh... your better than this, just lay on the couch and let us sort everything out," Elio did as his mother said, Patricia apologized to Gladion. "I wished you didn't have to see that," Knock knock! Patricia guessed. "That must be Lillie, get yourself ready because this is going to be a long afternoon."

Gladion wanted to get his mind off the matter and asked Elio. "I heard Madison had contact with the Ranger Union... any idea where she ran off to?"

Elio shook his head as a Banette crawled in concern in his arms, he immediately started to feel better as he saw his mother gritting her teeth in fury. "I shouldn't have left Meowth at home." Patricia let in Lillie, Wicke and Lusamine. Lillie saw Elio laying down and offered to let him lay his head on her lap, Wicke and Lusamine were on one of the couches as Patricia and Gladion took the other. Wicke saw hostility in half of the party, the other two anticipating shouting and Lillie worried of what was going to happen, she coughed and asked. "Okay, let's start with Elio... what happened when that Mew attacked you?"


	6. The Ranger is Koko in the Head!

Splash! Madison managed to have the Mantine perform two front flips and a back flip, causing the Mantine to pause and make a flip of her own before landing back to the waves and swimming to the Big Wave Beach; The flying pokemon landed on the beach, with the riding Meowth and Mime Jr. getting off the Skarmory. Madison petted the Mantine on a job well done as she notice a voice approach. "The Primarina twist?! You and Supsha have certainly gotten more in sync!"

Madison saw Kerri with a packet of masaladas approach, the ranger saluted in pride for the shiny Mantine. "I couldn't ask for a better surfer!"

Kerri nodded and shouted behind. "Oppey, it's time!" The swimmer approached the Mantine with a bitter masalada and what looks like an orange saddle built for a Mantine "This has done wonders for you. Supsha, you are ready to wear this!"

The Mantine was given the masalada and stared in excitement, Kerri whispered. "Once this is on, you will officially become a ride pokemon. You get to meet all sorts of wonderful people like Madison that would ride the waves with you!"

The Mantine started to splash all over, getting the three women wet as they all got closer, in a few minutes the Mantine began to look in Oppey's own words. "Fabulous! Now we just need to finish Fun Ray's training and we should have enough Mantine's," Madison glistened a smile. "You all still need anything, because I got a day tomorrow!"

Oppey folded her arms, smiled in a taunt and asked. "It depends on how far you and Supsha is willing to go from this point on! While he is a ride pokemon, he is always going to be your partner," Madison had her arms stretched and asked. "Ride pokemon can be taken anywhere or are they just this region?"

The Mantine bubbled in concern, Karri and Oppey began to frown in disappointment when the former asked. "Just this region... but Supsha should be able to manage this on his own with a good rider. We figured your not from this region." Madison saw the faces and spoke more clearly. "Tomorrow I plan to give this Mantine surfing everything I can give it. If me and Supsha can beat these waves, then it will show how great he is! Supsha, this means the focus is no longer Emolga or Skarmory but the waves ahead and where the surfer want's you to go," The Mantine splashed eager;y, the two swimmers started to giggle, Oppey closed her eyes and braced for the water as she responded. "Okay Supsha, tomorrow you and Madison have big plans... but for now-" Oppey took a pager and pressed a button, calling six other Mantines with saddles of their own. "Go show yourself off! You earned it!"

The shiny Mantine bubbled and swam to the group that were impressed with his progress, the Mime Jr flinched and was tugging Madison's pants while pointing to the distance. The Meowth glared in protest as Madison asked. "Because of where I actually work; you, Mime Jr. and Skarmory cannot really come with me... but I am going to try something so you don't end up back where you started. Genesect, could you help us with this?"

The Genesect nodded. "Meowth should voice himself. Long as he isn't scared to do so..." Madison tensed up at her new mission. "Now begins a new mission; help Meowth! I'll see you all tomorrow, take care!"

Karri was watching the Mantine's playing together and began to wave goodbye. "Same to you, you really helped Supsha!" Oppey felt the sea water and waved with her partner. "If you end up leaving the region soon, we hope to see you again!"

Madison waved back and left the beach, Mime Jr., Meowth and Skarmory followed with her as the Emolga saw the rangers smile of pride. "Molga?"

Madison petted her partner and answered. "It is our job to help pokemon, this makes it worth it," Journeying to Hau'oli, Meowth hid in Madison's vest at the sight of the elderly man who smiled and was fast to approach. "Thank you for finding my precious little Meowth he has been lost for days!"

Madison saw the look of ignorance, the Mime Jr. sensed it as well, the ranger asked. "You mind if you come with me... because I don't think he's getting lost," The elderly man rubbed his beard in confusion. "Why would he run away? I take great care of him and always hug him every day!"

The Meowth shivered and was tempted to hiss, Madison agreed with the Meowth. "Which is why we are going to Iki town, to settle this now," The elderly man agreed to follow, Madison remembered the steps to Iki town and found Hau talking with what looks like his grand father.

Hau turned around and sighed in relief. "There she is!"

The child rushed to Madison and gave her the Alolan greeting. "Alola Madison! Tapu Fini told us you flew to Poni Island to manage what would have been a disaster," Madison began to sweat in memories of Celesteela's flames. "A burning meadow would have spread all over a wild place like Poni Island, many pokemon would have lost their homes and worse," The ranger focused at the grand father, she and the Mime Jr. managed the Alolan greeting. "Alola! You must be the Kahuna of Melemele? Sorry that I didn't get to meet you earlier," The Kahuna introduced himself as Hala and noticed the additional company. "Alola to you too Madison. Tapu Koko has told me a few things about you, a Pokemon Ranger that had made a small name for herself. What seems to be the problem?"

The elderly man answered. "I don't really know. She found my Meowth and she says that he has been running away from me," The Meowth nodded, meowed and plead to the Kahuna as Madison spoke of her part. "Because of this, I did take Meowth on a few missions with me. He is excellent in removing obstacles but I can't leave him with his problem," Hala stared at the elderly man and the Meowth, his calm face became one of authority. "Both of you, come with me. We need to talk; Madison, there is someone you should go meet at the end of Mahalo trial, it's north here," Madison asked her Genesect. "Could you help Meowth talk to him? I want his voice to be heard," The Genesect immediately agreed to follow Hala. "Ask Meowth questions and I will understand them for you," Hala grunted. "It would help tremendously."

The elders went to the largest house in the town with the Meowth and Gensect. Hau prepared himself to go with Madison. "It isn't much, but it would be best if Tapu Koko says it himself and I want to witness it."

Madison nodded and had her remaining pokemon follow, the Skarmory was hesitate to go. "...Something about Tapu Koko I need to know?" Hau saw the Skarmory's concern and began to frown seriously. "Tapu Koko is an electric type and most wild pokemon stay away from the Tapu's unless it is important, their wrath is terrifying," Madison closed her eyes and began to pet the Skarmory at her back. "Skarmory, go see if a pokemon needs your help or if it is bigger than you can handle, scout for me!" The Skarmory nodded and shrieked as she took flight to Melemele's skies. Leaving Madison with an Emolga at one shoulder and a Mime Jr. mimicking Hau's shift of seriousness to a cheerful excitement. "You been in all four islands! That is something worth telling the others."

The Mime Jr. agreed and went with the two humans to what looked like a bridge. Madison asked. "Anything specific about the Tapu's I need to know? They sound like very powerful pokemon like Solgaleo or Lunala." Hau smiled in bliss and answered as he saw the flowing river. "The Tapu's are the legendary pokemon that protect the island during a time of great crisis. They otherwise keep to themselves... Elio captured all four of them and left them at the ruins," Madison was impressed. "He captured these pokemon and kept them free until he personally needs them? The same is said with Lunala?"

Hau nodded. "Me and my friends started to mimic that action with some of the legendary pokemon we have. There is a few exceptions but they are happy at the Pelago," Madison raised her eyes at the mention. "The Pelago?"

Hau folded his arms behind his head with the Mime Jr. mimicking him. "It's a place where pokemon captured by trainers go to so they don't have to spend all their time at in P.C storage. I been there a few times myself," Madison had her hands at her hips. "It's decided, tomorrow I need to see that place for myself. Finish with Supsha... or a Mantine I made friends with, then find a way to thank you and the others," Hau found the entrance to the Ruins of Conflict and asked. "You been helping Alola the whole time you were here?"

Madison stubbornly continued. "If you didn't come along I would have been wandering around Alola by now with not many hints to who I was. Tapu Koko shouldn't mind if I have more company," Hau and the Mime Jr. shrugged. "That's fair."

Going into the ruins, Hau and Madison saw a totem like altar. The Emolga took flight to the center piece and began to tap on it. "Molga?"

Pew! A bird like totem appeared to reveal a black humanoid in the center. "TAPU KOKO!"

The Emolga screamed and flew to Madison's shoulder. The Tapu crackled lighting and stared down at the humans. "WELL DONE! NOW A TEST!"

The Tapu crashed to the ruin grounds in preparation to challenge Madison, Hau backed away as electric terrain began to spark all over the temple. "This isn't what I expected as a thank you!"

Madison prepared her capture stylus. "Emolga give this a charge, we got this!" The Emolga charged the stylus as Madison prepared to aim. "Capture on!"

The top flew at Tapu Koko and began to spin, the Tapu let loose a dazzling gleam to shoot the top back and followed with a thunderbolt. Madison adjusted her wrist, got it out of the way and saw the explosive impact, the top spun back at Tapu Koko. He slammed his hand to the ground, Madison moved the top away to no avail, it was shot off course by a shock wave of nature's madness. She saw her stylus battery nearly at it's low and shouted to the Mime Jr. "Use confusion to slow that Tapu down! If he hits this, it's over!"

The Mime Jr. glowed and knocked the Tapu Koko to the altar, the top spun back around the dazed deity. Madison saw the Tapu ready a dazzling gleam and had the top dodge immediately, the Tapu charged at the top like a brave bird; causing Madison to sweat in her attempt to keep the top from getting hit.

Tapu Koko crackled to aim a thunder bolt at point blank range, missing the top and watching a beam form. It encircled him and glowed as he let loose natures madness to pushed the beam away. "ENOUGH!"

Tapu Koko panted and stared intensively at a sweating Madison; he closed his shield and took the image of a totem bird. "REMEMBER THIS IMAGE!"

He shot to the ground with a thunder bolt to carve a vague drawing of a bird's head, two triangles at the side, a curve and an arrow pointing. Madison read the sign as Hau written it down. "I never seen this before. What does it do?"

The teenager looked up and found the Tapu disappeared. "... Madison, if your device can record this it might give us a clue," Madison pressed a button and activated a camera to record the image. "If the Tapu is trying to thank me... this sign must mean something," Hau shrugged as Madison had the Emolga and Mime Jr prepared for the trip back. "Or if the Tapu's want you for something again. We should go back to Iki and see if Meowth's problem is settled."

When they journeyed to Iki town, the duo found a Genesect intimidated by Hala, who was observing the elderly man talking with his Meowth. Hau was the first to ask Hala. "Grandpa, how did it go?"

Hala grunted firm. "A trainer and his pokemon need to understand each other to be at peace with each other. Less we have issues like this," The Meowth noticed Madison and meowed a question, the elderly man asked with a crestfallen look of wanting to apologize to his pokemon. "My Meowth would rather roam Melemele, but I will worry about him if he actually does get lost or if a trainer that doesn't know will come for him. Could you two-" Meowth finished assertive, the Genesect nodded. "If there is anyway to mark him as a captured pokemon. They will understand and let him roam," Madison agreed to the idea as Hau smiled. "I know what will work! Come on you two."

At Elio's house.

Gladion finished explaining the last details of what happened in the dream world. "With all those pokemon combined, he didn't just fight his way through... he massacred every one who was involved," Patricia felt the rage her son felt, Wicke and Lusamine gasped in shock, Elio was attempting to say something as Lillie soothed him calm. Patricia saw her son holding onto the Banette and spoke loudly. "After everything, including what that man had him and Mew go through! They all deserved what they got."

Wicke took a deep breath and asked. "That is why Elio keeps that memory alive? As a reminder of how far it will go if it is allowed to happen again?"

Lillie nodded. "The only time he speaks like that to anyone, his tone... even in comparison to when he gets angry at someone, changes," Lusamine's green eyes showed realization from what she seen. "He forgets he is near people who would be disturbed by this. He wanted those responsible this... nightmare to burn," Patricia flared her nostrils at Lusamine in warning. "You knew he got to that world through a psychic type making him into a puppet, anything reminding him of that place will trigger something like that," Lusamine glared back at Patricia. "I am aware of that now, he cares deeply about pokemon to where this would affect him greatly," Elio admitted another thing. "Isaac really messed me up when he was a shadow pokemon-" Wicke written more down as Gladion remembered what happened the first time Elio was mentally attacked. "That Mew was at a state of complete insanity, it showed Elio just a fraction of that madness. Lusamine, Patricia... could you please tell us what happened to the goon who started the second Shadow Mew attack? You both had something to do with him disappearing?"

Lillie joined in the question. "Before we get to the details... could you describe him or his team? If he was a part of Cipher... he must have done this to us for a personal reason," Lusamine closed her eyes in remembering the disgusting individual. "He has a habit of laughing whenever he was doing something awful... but if you know him, do any of these pokemon sound familiar. Chandelure, Victreebel, Bisharp, Magnezone, Venusaur and a Kadabra... the last one he used to try to escape," Elio and Lillie's eyes widened as the boy asked. "Kadabra?! Escape when he has... what is his uniform?"

Lusamine remembered clearly. "Dark red... you know who he is?"

Elio felt his blood run cold and asked his mother. "Was he taunting you about what he did? Refused to stay down no matter WHAT was thrown at him?"

Patricia nodded, Elio felt the cold blood freeze and answered Lusamine's question. "That's Alphonse!"

Gladion gasped as Lillie explained who the peon is. "He is a horrible person even among Cipher, he like all the others have used shadow pokemon to attack us frequently... or with Alphonse he used a shadow Cloyster to shoot at me," Elio continued remembering the fear that Lillie might have died. "He even used an stun bola... to knock Lillie out, at high voltage," Lillie finished the description. "When Elio had him defeated, I came through. We saw his boss quite furious at him, to where he had a shadow Kingler...bash him through a wall."

Patricia cringed at the violence, Gladion felt embarrassed that he didn't find out sooner, Lusamine was about to say something of spite until Wicke stopped her. "Ten thousand horse power, how did-" Gladion guessed. "Ardos had a use for him and salvaged enough of him."

Lusamine glared to the distance and confessed to Patricia. "You were right, what I had planned wasn't even close to what that man deserved!"

Lillie puffed up her cheeks. "Mother, you still left someone to a Gengar that wasn't well! You still had him... disappear!"

Patricia sighed and smiled at the teenagers. "I doubt Alphonse is going to be back, Otto went overkill. Thankfully those pokemon were handed over to Looker afterwards," Gladion twitched his eyes, his hands twitched, he voiced his mind. "Karma went full circle for him, but this is still a mess that was swept under the rug... or mopped up, I don't really care anymore," Elio asked. "What are we going to do about this now that we know? Say that he deserved everything that came to him and make it a warning not to let Otto out?"

Lillie nodded in silence as Gladion agreed. "He did and I rather he doesn't cause more damage by us speaking of him. Not a single word of him or that slaughter leaves this house!"

All in the room agreed as Elio attempted to change the subject to something more current. "It's pretty crazy... so Lusamine, I noticed that Herdier is spending a bit of time with you. Is that one of the ones I rescued from Orre?"

Lusamine calmed down to a pleasant tone and answered boldly. "Yes and he came to me, he is such a sweet one. That Shiftry as well-" Gladion focused to an irritated tone. "But that one wasn't like the Herdier, you and father were luring him out with those beans. While Herdier isn't the only pokemon to have gotten attached to someone at the facility to where I don't see it leaving... the rest of them you were not suppose to approach."

Lusamine folded her arms and crossed her legs stubbornly. "That Shiftry is the only one left and he needs constant stimulation if he is to trust people again. Surely this is something everyone has to provide to work," Lillie agreed from her memories of the Shiftry's fear induced aggression "Even that Axew required special care before father took him in," Gladion listened and posed. "...If it can help Shiftry be ready for the wild, anything that would help would work. But know that he is meant for the wild, anything more that would be counter productive is not allowed."

Lusamine accepted the terms with a content smile, tension began to leave the room as the Banette took a remote and turned to the news revealing information about a dramatic incident in Poni Island. "A forest fire happened a few hours ago?!"

Gladion watched and tried to understand what had happened. "Raikou wasn't suppose to be at the meadow, any place but there!"

Knock knock!

Elio went to get the door and saw Madison, the pokemon with her barring Meowth and Skarmory. Among the group is Hau waving his arms in greeting, Elio waved back. "Alola! Your back? I heard you went to Poni island-" Madison nodded as she let the Emolga, Mime Jr and Genesect to the back yard. "Yes, something came out of an Ult-" Elio interrupted. "Not right now. I'll get the news to the other's... you all can come in."

They saw the group of grown up's wondering of the mysterious incident as Elio coughed to introduced them. "Due to some personal information, I can't say what happened on that island. But do know, Madison was responsible for stopping it from getting worse," Gladion and Lillie smiled to the pokemon ranger, Lusamine blinked at the sight and asked. "I was aware you were active on Alola... how did you end up in this region in the fir-"

Gladion interrupted. "She is a faller, that's why," Lusamine's stare shifted to pity. " _She has done all that even without those memories._ You have done quite a lot for your time here. I think I am over staying my welcome," Wicke prepared to leave as well. "Should we try doing this again?"

Gladion nodded. "At least for now, there maybe something we should share with Elio and Patricia that is related to most of this." Lillie started to grit her teeth in remembering, raising Elio's concern. "Related to... it's about what ever happened when Alph-"

Lillie nodded. "Yes! We till try this again next week, we have the worst of this done. Getting started," The two grown ups gave a partings and left, Hau waved goodbye to both as Patricia asked. "You need me here as well or should I get out of here?" Elio was hesitate to answer such a question rudely and tried to be polite. "If you have something else to do, thank you for helping," Patricia smiled in peace and left the house.

As the door closed Gladion asked Madison in urgency. "What Ultra Beast fell out at Poni Island?" Madison answered. "Celesteela, it matches most of the description except it has leech seed and some strange move with a baton."

Elio puffed up his cheeks at the mention of baton pass. "Seriously?! She couldn't stay out of trouble?" Lillie rubbed Elio's back and closed her eyes. "Being out in this world again, must have been terrifying," Madison guessed by the tone and started to lean against a wall. "You met this one before?"

Gladion sighed and answered. "It it is classified, but it was among a group of pokemon a crime organization tried to exploit for world domination. It's code name to them was XD-010. Raikou got involved with that fight due to the reports of a thunder storm?"

Madison asked. "The big lightning cat? He helped put out the fire!"

Gladion had his wrists relax and began to smile. "That was the reason I taught him rain dance, in case we have a wild fire or he causes too much lightning. Any news about the Ranger Union?"

Madison smiled back. "They should be here to pick me up by the end of tomorrow. You have anything you want to do until then?"

Gladion silently left to Elio's room as Hau thought of a plan of his own. "The beaches sound like a good place to go to since we have nothing else to do!"

Lillie smiled with Hau on that front. "All day? Tee hee, I'll be sure we have a net and a volley ball!" Elio smiled with the duo. "I'll have Surfer, Mac, Brimmy, Bumbo and Floats with us... maybe bring out more!"

Lillie asked. "Floats? In case the volley ball goes in the water?"

Elio nodded. "He always feels lonely after he partakes in a rescue," Madison asked. "What sort of pokemon are those?" Elio apologized and asked Lillie to bring out the Rotom Dex. "They are nicknames, here is the list of pokemon he referred to," Madison saw the various pokemon and asked. "What of the fish? That's Floats?" Elio nodded. "He helps injured pokemon in the water or anyone in trouble. You two might get along."

Gladion exit the room with an apologetic frown. "I was meant to show you this. We were busy at the Pelago today and had this made," Elio saw a photo of the four golems getting along together and raising their arms in a cheer. "Aw! That's sweet, hey Madison... you mind if we also take some group photo's of all our pokemon together?"

Madison didn't mind and flicked a sweat off of her forehead. "After I finish up with something, I want to introduce you to someone you may meet later. Which beach are we going to?"

Lillie answered and put her hand in the center. "Hau'oli, there is a pokemon I want to meet that is very sweet. Mantyke!"

The two boys agreed and put there hands in the forming group, Madison joined the smile. "Then it is a party tomorrow!" All five raised their hands in the air in a unified cheer.


	7. Beach Party!

On the beach of Hau'oli, the trio of teenagers prepared umbrellas, sun screen, swim gear, an ice box of Slowpoke tails, drinks, a volley ball and a net. Lillie was in a blue two piece swim skirt, Elio in red swim trunks, Hau in a pair of yellow swim trunks and Gladion in a pair of black trunks. Madison left with her goal in mind. "I'll go see the Pelago and get Supsha, I'll try not to show off! Emolga, Mime Jr. Genesect, Skarmory. You all got the day off!"

The Emolga nuzzled with the Mime Jr. as Lillie prepared her six. "Mele, Lola, Shockums, Ghorchi, Phione, Cain, Nurse, Cradily, Plusle, Teddiursa it's time to party!"

The Venusaur squinted at the sun and found a place to sun bath with the Leafeon, the Raichu took interest in the Emolga abd wanted to play with her. The Hydreigon smiled to wish the beach a good morning, the Phione immediately rushed to the water with the Vaporeon, the Blissey and Teddiursa were sitting at the sands with Lillie, the Cradily waved with the water and the Plusle was shaking nervously. Elio prepared his own group. "Blattron, Surfer, Bumbo, Brimmy, Kalden, Guppy, Mac, Minun, Floats. Let's enjoy some of the weather!"

Out came a Genesect that wanted to stare at the beach with the smaller Genesect, an Alolan Raichu that wanted to play with the electric types, two Incineroar's that were showing off with a Hitmonchan, a Silvally that roared loudly, a Golisopod that sat peacefully to stare at the water and a Minun that went to the Plusle's side. Seeing the party getting bigger; Hau joined in himself. "Decidueye, Raichu, Vaporeon, Ludicolo. Let's join in on the fun!"

The Decidueye found a place among the grass types, the Alolan Raichu joined the electric types, the Vaporeon and Ludicolo leaped into the water. Gladion shrugged and sent out his. "Silvally, Lucario, Weavile, Crobat, Feraligatr, Tyranitar! We need this after the last few weeks!" Tyranitar immediately sat on the beach and smiled at the sand, Weavile found a shady umbrella to nap in, the Crobat began to perch with the Skarmory, the blue fin Feraligatr went to the water for a swim, Lucario sat with the Golisopod and the Silvally gave a happy bark asking Gladion for something. The trainer smiled and pulled out a frisbee. "No harm in doing this. Go get it!"

Whistle!

Lillie watched the Silvally bolt to the frisbee gliding in the wind and giggled until she saw the dragon infused Silvally follow with him; Elio noticed and roared. "KALDEN GET THAT FRISBEE!"

Gladion glared sharply at Elio and shouted. "Don't let Kalden stop you!"

The two Silvallys were neck in neck as the disk spun closer to them.

Pew! An Alolan Meowth with a collar and a tag shaped like a top used fake out to swipe the frisbee moments before they were able to clamp into it.

Crash!

Both Silvally's were in the sands as the Meowth smiled smug and strolled to the Mime Jr mimicking the teenagers look of defeat. Hau recognized the Meowth and began to meow back as Elio came to a conclusion. "Looks like all of Madison's pokemon are here save for the Mantine. I'm going to take a swim myself, you want to join me?" Gladion began to pet his Silvally and shook his head in refusal. "I'll pass," Elio shrugged and noticed a small blue pokemon swimming in the water, he ran in as Lillie was preparing a small flotation ring for the Teddiursa. "Let's do this nice and slowly. We need to have your feet kicking strong!"

Gladion prepared a towel, placed an umbrella and was enjoying the relaxing noise with his Silvally, until he heard a growl and a whisper. "Shh. I got some news for the kid," Gladion jumped off the towel and found a Hoopa with a strange pecha berry cake. "I hate to ruin anything, but guess what today it is?"

Gladion thought of it and answered bored. "... A Friday?" Hoopa offered the cake with one hand and counted down with another go until he heard an apologetic tone coming from a rushing Lillie that was being followed by a Teddiursa. "B...brother, is there anything specific about today we should do?" Gladion closed his eyes on remembering and took the cake. "Being around for fifteen years doesn't really make it that special. Just get back to what you are doing and the others know what I feel about birthdays," Lillie nodded, heard Elio and Hau laughing with the Mantykes, both boys were having a good time until they flinched, stared at Gladion and began to whisper about something. Lillie closed her eyes and whispered to her brother. "Happy birthday," Hoopa saw Lillie return to the sea and whispered to Gladion. "I didn't just come here to tell you that, I got a warning. Don't get too emotional in a few hours," Gladion's indifferent stare shifted. "What happened?"

Hoopa refused to tell. "He asked to keep it anonymous. I'll see you later!" The Hoopa tossed a ring bellow and disappeared, leaving Gladion confused as he closed his eyes.

At Haehae City Beach, three hours later.

Madison and the shiny Mantine leaped up the wave, past vicious Sharpedos. Mantine turned right, left, right and began to spin as he landed. Madison saw the chance for one more and and dodged a Wailord in the waves, launching up, she performed a Lanturn 360 and began to spin right, left, right and had the Mantine flop mid air. Splash! Madison and the Mantine made it to the shore, impressing some beach goers and being given a top score to beat a Samson Oak. The ranger smiled at the Mantine in pride. "You gotten it all Supsha," A surfer began to call someone, his eyes widen and gave a request to Madison. "We have someone that would want to talk to you. Go to the Surf Association office in the city," The ranger listened and asked the shiny Mantine. "We will do the big surprise soon for the others. Stay here," The Mantine patiently waited as Madison found a building with several surf boards and found a man with a poke ball marked with a surf board sticker and a Pikachu with a surf board. "Your the one who has reached top rank in all the surf spots?"

Madison grinned at the thought. "Supsha and I really made a name for ourselves. They been calling me the Beach Queen lately!" The man took a look at Madison and knew what he is seeing. "I known about that Mantine, you really helped him see himself as he is! I... have a request for you." Madison stared at the ball and the Pikachu. "That Pikachu needs my help?" The man shook his head and let out a Pikachu with signs on it's tale that it is a male. The Pikachu looked up to Madison immediately. "No, I was wondering if you can take this Pikachu as your partner... it is quite special." Madison was about to refuse. "I am not really a tra-" The Pikachu looked up at Madison with hopeful, emotional eyes, the ranger lowered herself down to the Pikachu's level to ask. "I am not a trainer. But... if we can work together out in the wilderness, would you be willing to work with Emolga and me?"

The Pikachu nuzzled at Madison's face to say yes, giving the ranger her decision as her hair started to stand. "I'll take him with me," The man saw the Pikachu's joy and whispered to Madison. "Thank you, I know a trick that you may want to know of," The Pikachu with the surf board leaped above to perform a back flip, rolled right, rolled left and performed a belly flop at showing the secret. "Try moving in those directions and do it only when you think it is right," Madison thought about the move. "I heard of a pretty handy one use move called the Magikarp Splash. This should be the final piece for Supsha's training. Come along Pikachu!" The man waved goodbye and had high hopes. " _To master that move!"_

Out of the building the Pikachu gave Madison a gold bottle cap and asked what to do with it, the ranger placed it in her vest pocket and sealed it up. "I'll ask the others about what this is. You think you need me to help you get across?" The Pikachu shook his head, grabbed a small surf board and rushed to the beach, Madison followed with him and saw a Pikachu eager to use surf. "Hold it, me and Supsha will go first, you follow and be careful with these waves!" The Pikachu sat on the surf board and waited, Madison whispered to the shiny Mantine. "Supsha, Pikachu, let's start with a trip to the Pelago!"

At Hau'oli Beach

Lillie had Teddiursa, her Vaporeon and Phione in swimming with her. She felt the beach heat get to her and asked "Would you all like to come with me to get some ice cream?"

The trio of pokemon relished in the idea and followed, leaving Hau and Elio to keeping playing in the water with a Vaporeon, Ludicolo, Feraligatr and wild Mantykes. Hau felt himself being nudged by the Mantykes and was trying to push them away. "Stop! This is too fun," Elio was getting tired out by the splashing and was about to ask. "You think we should get to the shore, it's been a while in the wa-" Blup! Hau was about to have a similar idea and saw Elio disappear in the water, he saw his friend in the water with something bubbling. The Alomomola sensed distress in the water and rushed in with Hau to pull Elio up, both boys gasped for air and saw a blue pokemon that looks similar to Phione bob his head up. Elio stared at the yellow eyed smile and thought out loud. "I been in the water too long!"

The blue pokemon smiled and leaped at Elio, shouting "Papa!" while trying to drag him back into the water. Hau dragged Elio, who was holding a Manaphy in his arms, back to the shore. "Stop scaring me... is that the Manaphy you and Gladion were raising a month ago?"

Elio was left speechless as the Manaphy notice a blonde teenager laying on a blanket. "I'm going to wake Papa up, I want to tell him where I been!"

Elio's gasp of shock slowly turned to that of an encouraging smile. "That would brighten his day since he would rather be left alone on this one particular day," Manaphy stopped himself and asked. "What's special about today?" Elio whispered to the Manaphy, on listening the Manaphy puffed up his cheeks and glared at Gladion. "Papa needs to stop being lonely and I'm going to make him not lonely!"

The Manaphy began to rush through the sands, Hau was shouting to warn Gladion. "Someone want's to see you! Watch out!" Gladion stirred in the shade and got up to see an image of blue about to rush at him. "Papa!" Thump! The Silvally began to growl until he recognized the pokemon and began to settle down, Gladion quickly recognize the Manaphy nuzzling at him and was shaking himself awake. "Wha... what are you doing on Alola?"

The Manaphy looked up at Gladion with a wide smile. "Me and Lugia were learning about the sea routes across the regions. I found Alola to be the closest!"

Gladion smiled back and hugged the Manaphy back. "That's an awful lot to learn in a month, anything else you want to talk about?"

The Manaphy shook his head and frown in hesitation, not unlike how Elio would. "I got a whole day with you before I have to continue my teaching. Lugia said it is important I learn every route-" Gladion frowned back. "It's a big world, where is Lugia anyways?"

Manaphy pointed to the vast sea. "He is waiting in the depth's. I want to ask, if I come to Alola every fall and stay through the winter... would you allow it?" Gladion shrugged the question and stared at the two watching. "I would and I know Elio would," Elio and Hau approached, the Alolan Champion introduced Manaphy. "This is Hau, he is a good friend to Gladion and me," Hau was dancing in excitement until the Manaphy noticed a Mime Jr. mimicking the dance, the Skarmory perching, the Emolga napping in exhaustion, a Meowth resting in the shade and two Genesects. "Papa, are these more pokemon you captured?"

Gladion frowned at the Manaphy's question. "No, some of them are wild and are assistance to someone who has been a help in this region," Manaphy wanted to know of who his papa met. "You know where this someone is?"

Gladion was about to answer until Lillie came with a tray of ice cream cones, a brown hair young man and a pink hair woman. Both were giving the Alolan greeting and shouting in unison. "Alola!"

Elio gave the greeting back. "Alola Nate! Alola Yancy! What are you doing on Alola?" Yancy showed a picture of what looks like her in pop star clothes. "I was sent to this region to advertise the Photo Club! Nate had some free time from the latest film," Nate grinned arrogantly. "It's is about a Jigglypuff gathering some magic star pieces to fight of some evil force that threaten to consume the land in misery. Anything happened on Alola we need to know?"

Lillie spoke her peace. "Since we came back from Unova, Elio and Hau helped my brother and me resolve some family issues. Isaac has finally managed the last of his trauma... we also traveled to Kalos and Johto," Nate was about to ask about the family issues and kept himself focused. "As long as it was resolved peacefully, that is all I want to know," Gladion noticed the Manaphy was overwhelmed and wanted the subject to end. "It's becoming that, all we need now is one more person to show up and this would be a full d-" Lillie looked up to notice a high have, a woman was surfing with a Pikachu behind her, she flipped right, left, right and had the Mantine flop. On landing the woman gathered momentum and had a shiny Mantine prepared to fly above the rocks. A back flip, a turn to the right, a belly flop and the Shiny Mantine making a sharp curve; the woman performed a back flip of her own, Lillie gasped in awe as the others were impressed. "I heard of this one. Over the Gyrarados!"

Splash! Splash! Gladion recognized Madison, her hair bun was undone to reveal long, wet, brown hair, he blushed for a moment before asking. "Your back!"

Madison swam to the beach and noticed the variety of pokemon. "Sorry about that, that guy at the Pelago was having an island for grass and bug pokemon ready. Everyone this is Supsha!"

She pointed at a shiny Mantine that has grown accustomed to being a ride pokemon, Elio and Manaphy smiled at the scene. "Papa told me of this! Shiny pokemon are rare!"

Madison stared at the Mantine in confusion. "Shiny? Thought the color meant something else," The Mantine splashed in ignorance and saw a group of Mantykes swimming around wanting to play, the Emolga sense the Pikachu and asked Madison. "Molga?"

Madison took a gold bottle cap from her vest pocket and asked. "The Pikachu was something they gave me to promote the sport, it seems to know the move surf. Is that normal?" Lillie shook her head as her Raichu listened. "No it isn't. Is that Pikachu going to be a part of some missions?"

Madison nodded. "A Pikachu that has surf has a few tricks he can pull. He and Emolga would get along fine!"

The Emolga was hesitate to approach the Pikachu, uncertain until she saw a naive smile and a greeting. The Emolga squinted her eyes. "Molga!"

The smaller Genesect listened and approached. "Miss Madison, that Pikachu may need to learn more about being on duty," The Emolga agreed and asked the Pikachu something important, the Pikachu twitched his left ear and nodded. The Genesect giggled and continued. "Pikachu doesn't have to stop surfing, but he needs to take his job much more seriously!"

Madison shrugged and closed her eyes to think of her plan. "When we get back to the Ranger Union, it is going to take a long time for us to get back into understanding our duty again. Now... which of you know what to do with this bottle cap, that guy at the Pelago says it is one of the most valuable things you can find?"

Gladion saw the golden bottle cap and answered with a smile. "When a pokemon is raised to their fullest, they can go through further training from a man at the mall nearby. A bottle cap would get one lesson while a golden would earn a deluxe. It is very valuable among trainers," Madison moaned in disappointment. "Then I don't need this... any of you want it?" Elio was hesitate to say yes, Hau yawned at the offer. "I had all of mine trained, but thank you!"

Gladion tried to refuse, Manaphy stared at him and asked. "You have a pokemon that needs that?" The trainer tried to deny assistance. "N...Maybe, Feraligatr isn't a pokemon I battle with often and doesn't require hyper training yet," Madison stared at him duty bound. "In that case!"

The ranger tossed the golden bottle cap at Gladion and shouted at the air. "Who wants to play some volley ball?"

The group of seven were enjoying ice cream as the Mime Jr. saluted. "Mime!" The Golisopod and Incineroars listened, they set up a volley ball net in preparation. Manaphy counted the two teams and asked. "We are odd number! We need one more!"

Elio shrugged. "I'll sit the first game out. In the mean time I'm going to take some pictures of all the pokemon with us, Lillie may I have that Dex back?"

Lillie went to her beach towel and opened the bag to reveal a Rotom Dex, Elio coughed deeply like he is going to make an announcement. "Now let the true beach party begin!"

As the rest of the day went by, the two groups agreed to a boys verses girls match. The Skarmory kept the point tally while the Mime Jr was mimicing the throws. Elio had the Rotom Dex take group photo's of the elder and younger Incineroar posing like a father and son. The Genesect's and Silvallys enjoying the beach sand, the Golisopod having a Manaphy and Phione on top of his head. The Blissey, Mime Jr., Meowth, Teddiursa and Hydreigon dancing. The Cradily, Decidueye, Venusaur, Leafeon, Meowth and Weavile resting at the shade. The Hitmonchan and Lucario practicing fighting moves. The Crobat and Skarmory perching, observing every move as they tallied the score. The Ludicolo, Vaporeon's, Feraligatr, Mantine and Alomomola swimming in the sea, with the trainers. The afternoon sunset ending with the Raichu's, Plusle, Minun, Emolga and Pikachu having a spark show. At the evening, the score was a 40-40 and they celebrated with flame cooked Slowpoke tails.

Elio asked for one more group photo as he noticed a feeling in the back of his head, flying at the beach was a Lunala and a Mew that cheered in telepathy. " _Hello everyone!"_ Lillie waved at the Mew. "Good evening Issac, good evening Nebby!"

The Lunala dragged Lillie and Elio for a group hug, the Mew heard something in the distance and stared at Madison. " _I know you can find the rest out on your own, but are you sure you don't need our help?"_ Madison shook her head. "The old memories I can retrace, just as well as I gotten new ones here. Before I leave... you have that Dex ready for two more more photos?"

Elio prepared and asked. "One is for you and the pokemon that you brought with you on this?"

Madison nodded and let the Emolga on her shoulder, she approached the Mantine and lowered herself to his level. "Skarmory, Meowth, Mime Jr. You all earned the group photo as well!"

The Mime Jr woke the collared Meowth up as the Skarmory was quick to land, with Mantine being encouraged by an Alommola, the Mime Jr. mimicking the Emolga and the Meowth in Madison's arms. The Skarmory and Genesect were at Madison's side's as Elio counted down. "1...2...3-" Click! Hau saw a helicopter flying towards their direction and asked. "Should we have one group photo, it looks like they about here?"

Elio let the Dex go as Nate and Yancy stepped away, the movie star whispered to his girlfriend. "We just got here, so don't let us hog the space!"

Yancy found a spot to sit on and watched. "We just got here, lets see how this ends."

Elio, and Lillie were at the middle, Hau and Gladion were at the sides, Madison was at the middle. All five of them posed, Elio with a peace sign and a grin, Lillie raising her fist's up in determination, Hau raising one fist in the air, Gladion with his left hand at his face, his right hand at his lower side; Madison having her hand's behind her back, feeling overwhelmed by the attention. By their sides was an elder Incineroar, Raichu, Leafeon and Silvally. All ready for that final photo. Click!

The group saw the photo to their desire as the helicopter landed on the beach, leaping out of the beach was a red hair man with glasses and a uniform. He gasped at Madison's hair style and rushed to try and embrace her, he stopped to remind himself. " _Thomas, she doesn't remember you and you were friends before anyways!_ Sorry if this seems weird, " Madison's Emolga, Genesect and Pikachu were preparing as the ranger shook her head. "It seems weird, I been through weirder things, but I just need to retrace my steps. If we known each other before this faller mess happened, thank you for coming."

Thomas sighed and introduced himself to the group. "I am an operator and I knew Madison. My name is Thomas!" The group shook the man's hand, Gladion asked. "Operator... Elio told me they are aside mostly from the side lines. Since you knew Madison enough, this was your reason to personally come?"

Thomas saw the group, smiled sheepishly and answered. "Yes, thank you for keeping an eye on her. Mr Elio, Mr Gladion... you have our numbers?"

Gladion was hesitate to answer. "Those are emergencies only and if we need you." Elio agreed. "BUT if Madison gets her own number... we can keep in touch better," Thomas exploded in energy at an idea that will help Madison. "I know where she left her phone! It's always in a loc-" The man realized he said too much. "Sorry about that, this has been something that I need to stop doing," Elio heard the hint and asked. "Advice, take it nice and slow. Try not to creep her out while she is retracing her steps," Thomas understood as a blue hair female co pilot is shouting from the hatch. "We need to get going Thomas, welcome back Madison!"

The ranger grunted and began her goodbyes, starting with the Mantine. "Supsha, you know where to go. I hope you find a good rider!"

The Mantine chirped and began to leap from the rocks and towards the Big Wave Beach as Madison waved; next, was the Skarmory. "You remember where home is?"

The Skarmory extended her wings and flew to the south east in a shriek, the Meowth and Mime Jr embraced Madison's leg in a goodbye and left for the city. Leaving the Emolga, Pikachu and Genesect. "Pikachu is coming with me! Emolga, Genesect... you two ready?"

Both nodded as Elio's Genesect whispered a warning. "If you see that Red Genesect, tell him I want an actual fight! That Rhyperior showing up made it a fluke!"

The smaller Genesect had difficulty remembering and whispered. "I'll... I'll try to tell him!"

The small Genesect leaped into the plane, Madison gave the five trainers a salute and prepared to go in with her pokemon, Lillie was the first to wave. "Goodbye Madison, I hope we meet again!"

Hau waved next. "Visit Alola again when you can!"

Elio was the next to wave as Gladion left a smile. "We always have a spot for you at the house! Take care of yourself!"

Madison used her free hand to wave back and felt the helicopter begin to activate as she lifted Thomas up. "I'll try to be back during the summer! Keep Alola safe!"

The trio of teenager's watched the helicopter close and take flight. Leaving a gust of wind behind as the psychic types cheered. Manaphy clapped at the sight. "Papa, Auntie, you sure made some new friends!"

Gladion picked the Manaphy up and was prepared for a mass call back as he asked Nate. "Sorry about the mess. We will get our pokemon back and we can talk about what you are doing later, Elio and Lillie seem to know you better."

The other trainers began a mass call back of their own as Lillie asked Yancy. "Do you have a place to go to on Alola?"

Yancy found Lillie's offer redundant. "My agent had already paid for my room at the Hano Grand Resort. But it wouldn't hurt to know each other better," Elio had his Alomomola called back last as he prepared to pack up the beach supplies and lead the way. "I'll go get the door. Nebby, Isaac, I need you two at the back yard. I want to talk to you of a couple things later," The Lunala and Mew took flight to the house as Hau saw the sun set, leaving the moon to flicker. "Seeing everything shine-" He noticed the group were about to leave and followed. "hey wait up guys!"

At the helicopter flying to Almia.

Madison had her Emolga, Pikachu and Genesect all rested as she smiled at all three. "Alola was fun, now to get to work-" The ranger's excited face turned to uncertainty. "...Hey Thomas, what exactly is Almia?"

The operator writen something down and was hesitate to tell Madison the bad news. "If everything about fallers is correct, you would have to start over again in your rank. You had any way to have gotten those memories back an easier way?"

Madison shivered at the idea. "Kind of but it was experimental and extreme, everything was coming together anyways. If I can manage on my own with that, I wouldn't need it," Thomas raised an eyebrow, one thing he knew of Madison was that while she puts duty before herself frequently and arrives at the scene because of the missions, she normally doesn't take a risk if it isn't needed. "Things will get easier at the Union when I explain it to the Chairperson. What matters, welcome back!"

Madison saluted with her Emolga. "It is good to be back!... Do I know the pilots as well?" Thomas nodded. "The co pilot's name is Margaret. The pilot is a man named Christopher," Christopher showed an aviator's helmet hiding black hair, he had a mole on his cheek and shouted. "Hello!"

Madison began to make herself comfortable and began to drift asleep. "Let me know when we are back home. I got to get back to...zzz!"

Margaret over heard and squinted with a smile. "Mission, find you has been accomplished! We will handle the rest."

Thomas relaxed and began to type things on a laptop. "I'll prepare for Madison's report on Alola when she wakes up. She can count on us!"

 **Author with a thank you for reading this far.** **We are just a one shot away to concluding a major part of this series. Mega Family Battle!**

 **Stay around afterwards for the next saga of the Burning Stars Series, where the group of teenagers end up growing!  
**


End file.
